She Will Be Loved
by luvinoth1
Summary: Lucas and Peyton’s daughter falls ill. If that’s not bad enough, the distraught couple receives even more shocking news. News that could damage not only their lives, but that of the other Scott family’s as well. How so? Read and find out! LP, NH, Brulian
1. Accidents Will Happen

**She Will Be Loved**

Okay so here's some background info. It's close to three years into the future. Lucas and Peyton got married and have a little girl named Anna. Nathan and Haley are doing well, as is Jamie, who's now almost 8. Brooke and Julian began dating two years ago and are still going strong. Anyways, I hope you all like this fic. Check out my other story, Tears Are Not Enough…a new update will be coming up soon! - Jasmine :)

**Accidents Will Happen **

"I can't believe she won't stop crying!" said a flustered Peyton as she rocked her hysterical 18-month-old daughter. "It's been hours. Has her fever gone down?"

Lucas looked down at the thermometer in is hand. "No, it's gone up."

He showed it to Peyton, who gasped in fright. "102.3?! We need to take her to the hospital. Now."

Lucas vigorously nodded his head as Peyton exited the kitchen with Anna in tow and waited for Lucas, who was still in the kitchen, tearing it apart as he frantically searched for his keys.

Peyton called out to her husband. "Hurry up Luke! What is taking you so long?"

"I can't find my keys!" Lucas shouted, as he continued to rip the kitchen to shreds.

"Well then grab mine. They're upstairs on our bedroom nightstand."

Lucas jetted up the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. He scanned the room, found the keys on the nightstand, grabbed them and quickly ran back down the stairs.

"Alright I got them. Let's go."

Peyton handed him his jacket as her, Lucas and Anna headed out the door, hopped in the car and made there way to the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's been two hours." said a teary-eyed Peyton to Lucas. "Why haven't they told us anything?!"

Lucas gently began to stroke Peyton's hair in an effort to comfort her. "I don't know Peyton. I don't know. But I'm not gonna just sit around and wait anymore. I'm going to find out."

Just as Lucas got up from his chair and began making his way to the front desk of the ER, a doctor emerged and approached Peyton. "Hi I'm Dr. Hudson. Are you Mrs. Scott?"

Lucas raced back over to Peyton's side as she responded to the doctor. "Yes! Yes, I am. How is she? How's Anna?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you daughter is suffering from acute liver failure."

Peyton burst into tears and buried her face into her husband's chest. Though distraught himself, Lucas held his wife close to him in an attempt to console her and began to speak. "Anna…she was fine yesterday. How---how could she possibly be having liver failure?"

Dr. Hudson shook his head. "I'm not sure. Me and the other doctors…we haven't been able to find an identifiable cause."

Peyton removed her face from Lucas's chest and looked at the doctor. "So what happens now? What are you doing to help her?"

"Well, we've started to treat her. We have began removing the build up of toxins in Anna's bloodstream and we're hopeful that by doing that, her liver will be able to heal on its own."

"And if that doesn't work?" Lucas asked, though somewhat certain he already knew the answer to his own question.

"If her liver fails to heal, she will need a transplant."

The tears once again began to fall down Peyton's face, as well as Lucas's.

"There's still a small chance she might not need one, but in the event that she does, we want to be prepared and make sure that she has a compatible one waiting for her. And that's where you two come in."

Peyton eyed Dr. Hudson curiously. "How?"

"Well you see, the great thing about the liver is that it can regenerate."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lucas asked.

"Meaning that patients in need of a liver transplant can receive a liver from a living donor. As Anna's parents, you and your wife have a great chance of having a liver that is compatible with your daughter. If either of you is a suitable match, we could remove a portion of one your liver's and give it to Anna. I want to test both of you to see if either one of you could be a good match."

Peyton vigorously nodded her head up and down as Lucas responded. "Of course. Test us both right now."

"Alright then. Please follow me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's going to be okay, right?" Peyton asked her husband as she softly stroked a sleeping Anna's face.

Lucas gently took Peyton's free hand into his own and held it tightly. "Anna will be fine. She's a fighter. Just like you."

The room briefly filled with silence before Peyton spoke up once more. "But what if she can't beat this battle Lucas?! I can't lose her. She's our baby; our miracle baby. The one we went through so much to have. I can't lose her Luke. She can't die."

Lucas took his free hand and brought it to Peyton's face, stroked it tenderly, and wiped away a tear. "Anna is not going to die Peyton, okay? She's going to live. She will live."

Just then, Dr. Hudson entered into Anna's room. "I have the results of your tests."

"Well?!" Lucas asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but neither of you are suitable matches."

Lucas gasped as Peyton put her face into her hands.

"But…we're—we're her parents." Lucas said stuttering. "How could neither one of us be a match?"

"Because of your blood types. Lucas you're B, Peyton's A and Anna is O. As soon as we noticed that you two both had different blood types, we immediately stopped testing. There's no way either of you could donate to her because you're incompatible."

Peyton wiped away another tear from her face. "How is Anna's blood type different from ours?"

"It seems odd, but your two blood types actually have the capability of producing an offspring with any of the 4 types: A, B, AB, or O. Anna could have been B, like Lucas, and he would have been able to donate. If she had been A, then you could have. If she was AB either one of you could have donated. But unfortunately Anna is O and O is only compatible with O. She can't receive a liver from anyone with another blood type. She would immediately reject it."

Lucas looked down into Anna's hospital crib and began stroking her beautiful blonde hair softly. "I cannot believe this is happening. This can't be happening."

"Parents with a compatible blood type are the best living donors for their children, but not the only ones. All a donor for Anna will need is someone in good health with an O blood type and compatible tissues. A secondary relative, like one of your parents or siblings will be the next best alternative, though even a non-relative could be a great match as well. I would start talking to your family members and close friends…ones you think would be willing to donate and see if they will come down and get tested. I'll give you two a few minutes to talk."

Peyton nodded and Dr. Hudson made his way to the door and exited the room.

Peyton focused her attention to Lucas. "Well Derek's still over in Iraq…"

"And Mom's in New Zealand…but there's Nathan. We can call Nathan and Haley and have them come over."

"Brooke and Julian too."

Lucas nodded. "Skills, Mouth, Deb…we have to call all of them."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "Let's do it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later Brooke and Julian entered into the waiting room, where they soon spotted Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke immediately rushed over to her best friend. "Peyton, what's going on? What's wrong with Anna?"

Peyton was about to respond, when she saw Nathan and Haley, as well as Deb, Skills and Mouth enter the room and rush over.

"Luke, what happened?" Nathan asked worriedly. "Is Anna okay?"

Lucas gently shook his head. "No, she's sick. She's really sick. Anna…she has acute liver failure."

Nathan and Julian's mouth's dropped, Deb, Skills and Mouth stood quietly in shock, and Brooke and Haley gasped in fright

Lucas found himself getting chocked up, so Peyton continued. "The doctors…they're doing everything they can to help her, but Anna…she might need a transplant. Children seem to respond really well from living donor transplantation...when they receive a portion of an adult liver from a compatible donor. The best matches are usually parents, but Lucas and I…we're not matches."

Brooke looked confused. "But how is that possible? I mean, you're her parents."

"It's kind of complicated." Lucas answered honestly. "Anna has a different blood type from ours. It sounds odd, but it happens sometimes."

Peyton continued. "While compatible parents are the best match, anyone who is in excellent health, has the right blood type and compatible tissues could be a potential donor. Lucas and I…we're hoping that you all could be tested and that if one of you are a match, and if Anna needs the transplant, that you would donate."

"Absolutely!" Brooke said as she hugged her best friend. "Of course we'll get tested."

The entire gang adamantly shook their heads in agreement.

"But only if your type O." Lucas added quickly. "Or aren't sure of your type."

"I'm B." Brooke said shaking her head in disappointment.

Haley sighed. "And I'm type A."

"So am I." said Julian and Mouth in unison.

"I'm not sure what I am." Skills said scratching his head.

"But I'm O." Nathan said speaking up.

"Me too." Deb said walking over to Lucas and putting a hand on his shoulder. "One of us will be a match for Anna. I just know it."

"I hope so." Lucas said sadly. "I really hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours had passed by, before Dr. Hudson finally came to the waiting room with the results. Lucas and Peyton immediately rushed over to him and the three began talking together quietly.

A few minutes later, the conversation ended and Lucas and Peyton head back over to the rest of the gang.

"So what did he say?" Brooke asked anxiously.

Lucas spoke up. "Skills you're type A, so you can't donate. But Nathan and Deb…you two are both great potential donors. You both have the right blood type and compatible tissues---"

"But they want to use you Nathan." Peyton said interrupting, focusing her attention toward her brother-in-law. "You and Anna are both O+ and because you're her uncle, they think it would be best to use you."

Nathan, who had been listening intently, took in a deep breath before speaking. "Alright I'll do it."

"Nathan, you have to be 100% sure." Lucas asked his brother seriously. "This is a big decision. It's a risky surgery that can result in complications. And it will keep you down. For weeks. And it might take months for your liver to completely regenerate and for you to be fully recovered. It would end all immediate plans you have regarding your basketball comeback."

Nathan shook his head in dismissal and walked over to his brother. "Lucas, if my niece needs a portion of my liver, than I will give it her."

The brothers hugged one another and Lucas whispered into Nathan's ear. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple more hours passed on by, and the day changed over to night. An exhausted Lucas had momentarily stepped out of his daughter's room. He walked down the hall and headed toward a nearby window. He had aimlessly been staring out of the window for a few minutes, alone, before noticing Nathan, who had been sitting in the waiting room with Haley, came to join him.

Lucas focused his attention back toward the window. "I really hate hospitals."

Nathan sighed. "I think we all do Luke."

"Peyton and I…we went through so much to have Anna. All of those trips to see specialists…the fertility drugs…nothing was working. But then we did the in-vitro fertilization and 9 months later we had our baby girl. Anna is it Nathan. She might very well be the only child Peyton and I ever have. I don't know how I could continue living if she were to die."

"She's not gonna die Luke. You have to believe that she's going to pull through."

"I know." Lucas said while nodding. He redirected his attention toward Nathan. "You're a good brother Nate. You've always been there when I needed you. When I was upset about losing Keith, you were there supporting me. When I was nervous about coming here and giving those doctors that semen sample for the in-vitro, you came and you did it with me."

"You know that was no big deal Lucas. I needed to give a sample to make sure my vasectomy worked anyway."

"True. But you could have had it taken at a doctor's office. Instead, you came down to the hospital and did it with me. And now my daughter might need a liver transplant and you're willing to give her a part of yours. That means a lot to me Nathan. More than you'll ever know."

"You know I'd do anything for you Luke. And I'm sure if the situation was reversed, you would donate for Jamie."

Lucas nodded. "I would."

Lucas and Nathan stood together in silence, staring out of the window, when Peyton and Haley came rushing over to them.

"Luke, Dr. Hudson wants to see us."

The four quickly headed down the hall and toward Anna's room where Dr. Hudson, and another doctor, were waiting for them.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly.

Dr. Hudson shook his head. "No. I actually called you all in to tell you that Anna is doing well…better than expected. She mostly likely won't need a transplant."

Nathan and Haley sighed in relief, while Peyton began crying tears of joy as she hugged her husband. "Thank God! Thank God."

"So she's going to be ok?" Lucas asked. "Her liver's healing itself?"

Dr. Hudson nodded. "It appears so. Of course we still want to keep your daughter here for a few days for observation, but I think she's going to be okay."

"Will she ever have to get a transplant in the future?" Peyton asked.

"Since we were not able to figure out why her liver started to fail in the first place, there's always a possibility that it might start to fail again and if it does, she will have to get a transplant. But there's still a really good chance that it won't. Once Anna's back home, I would continue to monitor her closely for a couple of weeks and if she shows any signs of sickness, bring her in."

"And if she doesn't show any signs? Lucas asked.

"Then I expect her liver will have completely healed itself and a transplant more than likely won't ever be necessary."

Lucas smiled and went back to hugging Peyton. The two were beyond ecstatic that their little girl was doing better and probably wouldn't even need a transplant.

"This is really great news." Nathan said, as Haley nodded her head in agreement.

"It is." Dr. Hudson concurred. He then focused his attention back to Lucas and Peyton. "Lucas…Peyton…there's someone I would like you to meet. This is Dr. Taylor and she would like to talk to you two alone for a few minutes."

Peyton eyed Dr. Taylor curiously. "But why? What's this about?"

Dr. Taylor focused her attention toward Peyton. "It's in regards to an unrelated issue. It won't take long. I would just like to talk to you and your husband for a few minutes."

Lucas nodded his head and Dr. Hudson, Nathan and Haley headed for the door and exited the room.

Peyton took a seat by Anna's crib. "Ok, so what is going?"

"The hospital was going to call you both down here tomorrow morning, but when we found out you were already here, we thought it would be best to come and talk to you about this issue now. It concerns your daughter."

Lucas looked at Dr. Taylor with worry. "But I thought Anna was---"

Dr. Taylor began shaking her head. "This has nothing to do with Anna's liver."

"Then what?" Peyton asked, growing irritated.

"I'm here to talk about the in-vitro procedure you two went through to have her."

Peyton glanced briefly at Lucas before directing her attention back to Dr. Taylor. "What about it?"

"The week that Lucas came to give his semen sample, was a week that a mix-up occurred at the hospital."

Lucas's eyes grew wide with horror. "What are you trying to say?"

Dr. Taylor sighed deeply. "What I'm trying to say is that Peyton…you may have been inseminated with the wrong sperm."

Lucas's jaw dropped and a distraught Peyton just put her face into her hands and began sobbing.

"How—how…" Lucas wiped away a tear and walked over to Anna's crib and looked down at his daughter, who was peacefully sleeping. "She's mine. She has to be mine! I can't believe this happening."

"I know this must be devast—"

"Really, you think?!" an angry, panic-stricken Lucas interrupted.

"But there's more."

Peyton looked up at Dr. Taylor. "More?! You've already told us that there may have been a mix up. What else could you possibly have to tell us?"

Dr. Taylor turned to Lucas. "When you came to give your sample, your brother Nathan accompanied you correct?"

Lucas didn't speak, but nodded his head yes.

"He had given a sample to see if his sperm count had started to decrease since his vasectomy, am I right?"

Again Lucas nodded, but was growing even more heated and frustrated. "What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It was your brother's first sample after the procedure and it still contained a decent amount of sperm and it was stored by mistake."

"And?…" Lucas asked slowly.

"The mix up here at the hospital labs…it involves him. The wrong Scott sperm may have been used. There's a chance that Peyton might have accidentally been inseminated with your brother's sperm instead of yours. Nathan could be Anna's biological father."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uh Oh!! Just when Lucas and Peyton learn that Anna's doing better, Dr. Taylor breaks their hearts with the news that not only is there a chance that Lucas is not Anna's real father, but that if he's not, then his brother is. How do you think Lucas and Peyton will react? And what do you think they will do with this devastating information? Will they keep it to themselves or tell Nathan? How do you think Nathan would react to finding out his niece, might actually be his daughter? What will Haley say? And who do you think is Anna's biological dad? Dr. Hudson ran tests and discovered that Lucas and Anna have different blood types, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. He didn't run a paternity test and besides, it's possible for a child to have a blood type that differs from that of both parents. But still, knowing that Nathan and Anna do have the same blood type? I'm sure that's not going to sit too well with Lucas…**

**Please review with your thoughts/comments/predictions…I greatly appreciate them!!**


	2. Never Be the Same Again

**Never Be the Same Again**

A/N: Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! I appreciate them all very much. It's nice to see that people are reading my story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! – Jasmine :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I couldn't even begin to imagine how hurt and upset the both of you are right now and I just want you to know how terribly sorry I am."

Neither Lucas nor Peyton responded to Dr. Taylor's words. A teary-eyed Peyton just kept shaking her head in utter disbelief and shock, while a distraught Lucas had taken a seat next to Anna's crib and buried his face into his hands.

Dr. Taylor quietly sighed. "If you need anything…a paternity test…anything at all, please let me know. I'll leave the two of you alone now."

Dr. Taylor then exited, leaving the couple alone to wallow in their sorrow.

Peyton glanced over at Lucas, who still had his face hidden in his hands. She began wiping away her tears as she got up from her chair and walked over to her husband. She placed her arms around him from behind. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Lucas lifted his head up and turned around and buried his tear-stricken face into Peyton's chest. "He—he can't b--be her father Peyton." Lucas stuttered in a muffled voice. "Nathan cannot be Anna's father. I can't lose her."

"Lucas, look at me." Peyton took her right hand and gently guided Lucas's face away from her chest. He then fixated his gaze onto his wife.

"Lucas…you are not going to lose her. Anna is your daughter. She has always been your daughter and she will always be your daughter. Nothing has to change."

"But everything's already changed Peyton." Lucas said getting up from his chair and walking over to the opposite side of the room. "It was hard enough hearing from that doctor that this damn hospital might have accidentally inseminated you with the wrong sperm, but then to find out that it could have been Nathan's?! This is all too much."

Peyton began to violently shake her head. "You could still be her biological father."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "Anna and Nathan have the EXACT same blood type."

"But that doesn't necessarily prove anything Lucas! You heard what Dr. Hudson said. A child can have a different blood type from that of their parents."

When Lucas failed to respond to her words, Peyton walked over to him. "Lucas, please talk to me. Say something…anything."

Lucas remained quiet for a few more moments before taking in a deep sigh and speaking. "I don't want to take a paternity test. I don't want to find out who Anna's biological father is. I don't want to know."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "Okay…if you don't want to find out, then we won't."

Lucas nodded and then walked over to Anna's crib. He looked down at her, reached his hand out and began stroking her hair, softly as to not awaken her. "I don't want Nathan to know about any of this either."

Peyton walked back over to Anna's crib and sat back down. "Lucas, are you sure you want to keep this information from your brother?"

Lucas shifted his gaze away from Anna and onto Peyton. "And you don't? Do you not want me to be Anna's father?"

"How dare you even ask me that Lucas! Of course I do! You know that. It's just…don't you think he has a right to know what's going on? Besides, I know you and I know that if you keep this whole thing a secret from him, it will eat away at you. I know for a fact that it will eat away at me!"

Lucas sighed. "If we tell Nathan, he's going to want to know the truth. He's gonna want to take a paternity test and see if Anna is his. And if the test proves that she's his daughter and not mine…he'll take her from me. I just know it."

"No…no Nathan would never do that to you Lucas." Peyton said shaking her head.

"He might not want to or mean to, but come on Peyton. You and I both know that if Nathan were to find out that Anna was his daughter that he wouldn't be able to just let it go. He would want to be a part of her life and not as her uncle, but as her dad."

Peyton just shook her head, remaining quiet, and the room filled with silence. A few minutes later, Peyton and Lucas were startled by a sudden knock on the door.

"It's probably Haley and Nathan."

Lucas sighed. "Get rid of them please. I can't see Nathan. I can't look at him."

Peyton took in a deep breath, wiped away her tears, got up from her chair and walked over to the door. She opened it up and after seeing that it was in fact her brother-in-law and his wife, decided to step outside the room.

Peyton attempted to put on a happy facade, but Haley could see right through it.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly. "Did something happen with Anna? Where's Lucas?"

"Anna's fine, Lucas is in the room with her." Peyton said taking a moment to clear her throat. "I'm ok, just really tired. So is Lucas. It's been a really, long and stressful day."

"Well is there anything you need?" Nathan asked. "You know we're both here for you guys."

Peyton shook her head. "No, we're ok. But it's getting late, you two should go home and get some rest. Lucas and I…we're going to spend the night here with Anna. "

"Ok, well if you two need anything at all, call us ok?" a sympathetic Nathan told his sister-in-law.

Peyton nodded her head up and down. "I will."

Haley went to hug Peyton goodbye, as did Nathan, and then the two were off. Peyton took in a deep breath before opening up the door and entering back into the room.

"What did they want?"

Peyton sighed. "They just wanted to see if we were ok."

Lucas rolled his eyes and chuckled evilly. "They wanted to know if we were ok? I don't see how we're ever going to be 'ok'again."

"Neither do I Lucas." Peyton said quietly to herself. "Neither do I."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A short while later at the Naley household…_

Haley stood in front of her bedroom mirror in her night gown, brushing her hair, while Nathan brushed his teeth in their bathroom.

"I'm so glad that Anna's going to be ok." Nathan shouted out from the bathroom.

"Yeah so am I." Haley said as she placed her hairbrush on her night stand and hopped into their bed. "But I still have this funny feeling that something's not right."

"How do you mean?" Nathan asked as he put his toothbrush away and turned the bathroom light off.

"Well Anna's better yet Peyton…she seemed really sad. I got the sense that something was wrong."

Nathan walked over to their bed and slid in. "It's been a long and stressful day for her and Luke. Anna's better now, but I'm sure Peyton's still really worried about her."

"Yeah, I suppose that's all it is." Haley muttered to herself, still somewhat unconvinced.

The two lay together for a while in silence until Haley turned to face Nathan and leaned in and gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're a pretty amazing guy Nathan Scott."

"Oh really?" a smiling Nathan asked his wife.

Haley nodded her head up and down. "Yes. I was really proud of you today. When Lucas and Peyton told us that you were the best match for Anna…you were so willing and eager to donate…despite all of the risks. You weren't the least bit hesitant."

"Yeah well I'd do anything for Lucas. There was no way I would have let his little girl die. I gladly would have donated a part of my liver."

Haley snuggled up next to her husband. "I'm one lucky girl. Most only dream about being married to a guy as sweet and kind as you."

"Yeah well, you're the one that made me that way. Besides I'm the real lucky one. There's no one sweeter or kinder or more amazing than you."

Haley smiled as Nathan kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Haley. Always and forever."

Nathan leaned over Haley to turn their bedroom light off and the two cuddled together in the darkness before eventually drifting off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas and Peyton spent the night with Anna in her hospital room and the next afternoon she was released and the two took their daughter home.

"I'm going to be upstairs writing in the office." Lucas said as he entered the house and took off his jacket.

Peyton gently rocked Anna back and forth in her arms. "But Lucas, we just got back. Do you really have to go and jump into your work? Come and spend time with me and Anna."

Lucas took a minute and stared into his daughter's big beautiful green eyes before he began to shake his head. "I can't right now Peyton. I just…I really need to be alone."

Lucas placed the car keys on a stand in the living room and then headed up the stairs toward his office.

Peyton sighed as she walked over to Anna's play pen and placed her daughter inside. She then walked over to the living room couch and sat down. Just as the tears had started to well up in her eyes, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" Peyton said as she tried to compose herself. She walked over to the door, opened it up and saw Brooke standing before her. She sighed in relief. _"Thank God it's not Nathan or Haley."_ Peyton thought to herself.

"Brooke…hey come in." Peyton ushered her best friend inside and closed the door behind her.

"I know you're probably just getting home, but I was in the neighborhood and I just thought I'd stop by and see how you all are doing."

"We're ok." Peyton said as walked over to Anna's pen and picked her up. "Right Anna?"

The little girl smiled at her mother, but reached out her arms in Brooke's direction. Brooke walked over to the pen and took Anna from Peyton's arms.

"My favorite goddaughter! You feeling all better little one?"

Anna giggled and nodded her head.

Brooke smiled. "Good."

Anna started to wiggle around in Brooke's arms so she set the little girl back down in her play pen. Brooke then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Peyton.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked looking around.

"He's upstairs sleeping." Peyton lied.

Brooke nodded her head up and down. "I shouldn't have stopped by. You're probably tired to. I should go and let you all rest."

Peyton sighed. "No, Brooke it's ok. Really it is."

"No I'm going to go." Brooke said getting up from the couch. "We'll hang later…maybe tomorrow night at my birthday party? Though I'd obviously totally understand if you and Lucas don't want to go."

"No, we'll try and stop by." Peyton said to her friend.

"Great." Brooke said smiling. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Peyton nodded and Brooke walked over to the door and let herself out.

As soon as he heard the door slam, Lucas made his way down the stairs. "Why did you tell her we'd go? You know Nathan will be there."

Peyton got up from the couch. "I know but Lucas…Brooke's your friend. She's my best friend, she's Anna's godmother and less than 24 hours ago she was willing to donate a part of her liver to our daughter had Anna needed one and she were a match. I don't think it would kill us to stop by her party for an hour and wish her a happy birthday."

Lucas sighed. "You're right. It's just…I—I can't face him. Or Haley for that matter."

Peyton's eyes began to flood with tears. "I know. I don't think I can face them again either. But Luke…we can't keep avoiding them forever."

Peyton walked over to her husband and hugged him tightly. "We don't have to tell them anything. But eventually we're going to have to face them and I'd rather it be sooner then later."

"You're right Peyton." Lucas quietly whispered into his wife's ear. "You're right. It's just this whole thing…it really sucks and sometimes I feel as though it doesn't really matter what we say or do, because there's no way our lives will ever really go back to the way they were before. Things will never be the same again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! So…it looks like a devastated Lucas and Peyton are going to try and keep the whole situation regarding Nathan possibly being Anna's father under wraps, but will they really be able to? I mean, secrets never stay secret for long…especially in Tree Hill. Besides, Haley might already be sensing that something isn't quite right with Peyton. And what do you guys think about Nathan's comment to Haley: "I'd do anything for Lucas."? Do you think that's true? If he were to find out that Anna was his daughter, would he really be able to just let it go? Hmm…I don't know…**

**Please review with your thoughts/predictions!!**


	3. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

A/N: So I usually write pretty long chapters, but this one is kind of short. Sorry about that. I just really wanted to end it at a specific point. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready to go in?" Peyton asked looking at her husband.

"No." Lucas said to his wife honestly. "But we have to. So let's do it."

Lucas took in a deep breath and opened up the door to Tric. Lucas and Peyton entered into the club, and were quickly greeted by a cheerful Brooke.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it." Brooke said as she went to go hug Peyton. "How's Anna doing?"

"She's doing well." said Peyton as she broke away from the embrace.

"But we don't want to be away from her for too long." Lucas quickly added. "So I don't think we'll be staying all that late."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding. "No, I totally understand. It just means a lot to me that you guys were even willing to stop by."

"So where is everybody else?" Peyton asked as she scanned the somewhat crowded club.

"Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Millicent are over by the bar. I think Julian and Skills are still playing pool."

Just then Haley, who had noticed that Lucas and Peyton had arrived, walked over to them. "Hey guys, you made it. Do you want to sit down with us at the bar and have a drink? I'll buy."

"Count me in." a perky Brooke told Haley.

Haley smiled and then focused her attention on Lucas and Peyton. "And how about you two?"

"I think I'm going to go play pool with Julian and Skills." Lucas said without hesitation and began walking over to the pool table.

"Peyton?"

"Oh, umm…maybe later. I think I'm gonna go and watch the boys play for a while." Peyton then trotted off in the same direction as Lucas.

"Ok then, back to the bar!" Brooke shouted as she took Haley by the arm and the two walked off together to rejoin Nathan, Mouth and Millicent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Haley what's wrong?" a concerned Brooke asked her friend.

Haley sighed softly. "Nothing's wrong really it's just…do you think Lucas and Peyton are avoiding me and Nathan?"

Brooke eyed Haley curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"Well Luke's been hanging with Julian and Skills all night and Peyton…she's been wandering around with either you or Millicent. I don't know…it just seems like neither one of them have spoken more than like two words to either of us since they've gotten here."

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "No, I think you're reading into things too much. I mean look, Nathan's over there chatting with Peyton right now."

Brooke pointed across the room toward the bathroom area where Nathan and Peyton stood talking.

"That they are." Haley said looking over at them. "I guess I was just making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Yeah but, don't you always?"

"I do not." Haley said as she elbowed Brooke in the arm.

"Whatever you say Tutor Mom." Brooke said as she scanned the club. "Alright I'm gonna go and see if I can steal my boyfriend back from Lucas."

Haley laughed. "Ha! Good luck."

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

Haley continued laughing as she watched Brooke walk off in search of Julian.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So how's my niece doing?" Nathan asked his sister-in-law as he took a seat beside her on the couch by the restrooms.

"Anna's doing well." Peyton responded somewhat nervously.

"Peyton, are you ok?" a concerned Nathan asked. "You seem antsy."

_"You have no idea."_ Peyton thought to herself as she stared off into space.

Nathan waved his hand in front of Peyton's face. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"I'm here. I'm fine." Peyton answered back.

"So where's Lucas been hiding?" Nathan asked as he looked around the club. "I've hardly seen him all night."

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

"Are you two ok?"

Peyton eyed Nathan strangely. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because from what I've noticed he's been spending more time with Julian and Skills than he has you."

Peyton sighed "Yeah, well he gets to see me everyday."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "That is true."

Just then, Peyton noticed Lucas staring at her and Nathan from afar. She saw him shake his head, walk over to the door and exit the club.

"Nate, I'll be back in a little." Peyton told Nathan as she got up from the couch and headed off after Lucas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted as she looked around outside of Tric in search of her husband. She headed towards the back of the building and found Lucas leaning on the brick wall, staring off into space.

"Luke, why did you run off like that?"

"I think you know why Peyton." Lucas answered.

Peyton shook her head. "I didn't go out of my way to talk to Nathan. He came over to me. What did you want me to do? Just ignore him and walk away?"

Peyton took in a deep breath and then sighed. "I can't do this anymore Lucas."

Lucas turned his attention toward Peyton. "You can't do what anymore?"

"I can't keep avoiding Nathan and Haley. By avoiding them, we avoid the issue and we can't avoid the issue forever. We need to somehow come to terms with this situation Lucas because if we don't, it's going to tear us apart."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I see you've gotten your boyfriend back from Lucas." Haley told Brooke as she sat down at the bar next to her and Julian.

"I sure did!" Brooke said grinning.

Haley shook her head and laughed. "Have you guys seen Nathan?"

"I think he went to go play pool with Skills." Julian said as he took a sip of his drink.

"You gonna go watch?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to step outside for minute first and get some air." Haley said as she got up from her seat. "It's so hot in here."

Haley left Brooke and Julian at the bar and began heading off toward the exit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want to be able to…to come terms with this whole thing, but I don't see how I can do that Peyton." Lucas told his wife honestly.

Peyton sighed. "Lucas…I know you don't want to find out, but maybe we should. Anna might very well be your biological daughter. We could be freaking out for no reason."

"And what if she's not?" Lucas asked as he stared into his wife's eyes.

Peyton paused for a moment before responding. "If she's not, then at least we'll know for sure. And then we'll deal with it…together…because that's what we have to do. If it turns out that Nathan is Anna's biological father…it doesn't mean that you have to stop being her dad. You've been that to her from the very beginning and you always will be. No one can take your place in her life."

Peyton waited for Lucas to respond to her statements, but he remained silent and his eyes wandered and fixated on the figure, he had just noticed, standing a few feet behind his wife.

"Lucas what is it?" asked a puzzled Peyton. She then turned around and came face to face with Haley.

"Haley, I don't know how long you've been standing there, but---"

Haley interrupted Peyton's words with a slap to her face.

"I've been standing here long enough to hear you say that MY husband…YOUR husband's brother…might be Anna's father! I knew I wasn't imagining the fact that you've been avoiding me all night. Seriously Peyton, you are so freaking unbelievable!"

Peyton placed her hand on the side of her sore cheek and glared at Haley. "Because you have no idea what's really going on, I'm going to let the fact that you slapped me slide."

"Oh, I don't know what's really going on?" Haley sarcastically asked Peyton. "Because I'm pretty sure that by saying there's a possibility that Anna could be Nathan's daughter you've confirmed the fact that you Peyton are a backstabbing two-faced bitch that's been screwing my husband behind my back! And you know what? Don't do me any favors by letting my slap slide. You're lucky I haven't already kicked your bony ass to Timbuktu!"

"I'm not having sex with Nathan!" Peyton shouted. "I would never do that to you Haley! Look, I can explain my statement, ok?"

Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled evilly. "You can explain? Ok Peyton, explain. Please enlighten me. Tell me how it's possible that my husband could be your child's father if you didn't sleep with him."

Peyton took in a deep breath, looked over at Lucas, and then back at Haley. "Well…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So…it looks like Peyton and Lucas have no choice but to tell Haley the truth. How do you think she will react to the news? And what do you think she will do with the information? Will she tell Nathan? Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter…the next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading and thank you to those who review, I greatly appreciate them!**

**Please review with your thoughts/predictions!!**


	4. Goodnight Goodnight

**Goodnight Goodnight**

A/N: Thank you to all of those who've reviewed. I appreciate them! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Haley rolled her eyes and chuckled evilly. "You can explain? Ok Peyton, explain. Please enlighten me. Tell me how it's possible that my husband could be your child's father if you didn't sleep with him."

Peyton took in a deep breath, looked over at Lucas, and then back at Haley. "You remember how hard it was for me to get pregnant don't you? All of the tests and fertility treatments…you remember all of that?"

Haley nodded. "Of course I do."

"Do you honestly believe that I would go through all of that with Lucas if I didn't love HIM?" Peyton said as she pointed to her husband. "If I didn't want to have a baby with HIM?"

Haley sighed. "I get all of that Peyton. But your still tip-toeing around the---"

Lucas interrupted. "The day I went to the hospital to give a sample for the in-vitro…Nathan came with me…remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Haley said as she nodded her head. "He had to give a semen sample after his vasectomy. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Peyton spoke up. "Well instead of discarding his sample, the hospital accidentally stored Nathan's…as well as Lucas's. Nathan's sample…it still had sperm in it. The labs…they somehow mixed up the samples and the hospital's not sure which Scott sperm I was inseminated with."

Haley closed her eyes and began shaking her head. "No, no…tell me you two are not serious right now. You're joking…tell me you're joking."

"I wouldn't ever joke about something as big as this." said Peyton quietly.

Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes. "Oh my God. This can't be happening."

The three stood together for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. A shocked and devastated Haley struggled to regain her composure and her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Were you ever going to say anything to Nathan and I?!" Haley shouted. "Or were you just planning on keeping this whole thing a secret forever?!"

Lucas glared at Haley, but remained quiet. An infuriated Peyton however, did not. "We JUST found out about all of this Haley! TWO days ago! While at the hospital with Anna! I'm sorry that Lucas and I took some time to try and process the possibly life shattering information before sharing it with you first!"

Peyton threw up her hands in frustration and started pacing. "I know that you're angry and you're hurt, but you need to understand that everything's not all about you! We too are absolutely devastated! And Lucas and I…we have Anna to think about! She's the one that is going to be hurt the most by all of this! "

Haley took a minute to wipe the tears from her eyes before speaking. "I know Peyton! I know."

"I can't deal with this." Peyton said as she stopped pacing and focused her attention onto Haley. "Not here…not now."

Peyton looked over at Lucas. "I'm going back in to tell Brooke that we're leaving." She hastily wiped away the tears that had built up in her eyes, brushed passed Haley and headed back toward the front of the building and into Tric.

Lucas, who had remained unusually quiet throughout much of the shouting match between Peyton and Haley, finally broke his silence and spoke up.

"Peyton…she did want to say something to the two of you right away. I'm the reason we hadn't. And it's only because I…I didn't want anything to change. I still don't. I want things to stay exactly the way they have been. But I think I'm now starting to realize that that might not be possible."

Haley just shook her head. "What happens now? Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Haley." Lucas stated simply. "I don't know."

Lucas then headed off back toward the front of Tric in search of Peyton, leaving Haley alone outside. She leaned her head on the wall of the brick building and sighed heavily. "I don't know either. I wish I did, but I don't."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is she still asleep?" Lucas asked his wife as she entered into the kitchen.

Peyton nodded as she grabbed the water pitcher from the refrigerator, poured herself a glass of water and took a seat down at the table, across from Lucas.

The kitchen soon filled with silence as Lucas began twiddled his thumbs and Peyton began staring off into space as she absent mindedly sipped her water. A few more minutes of silence passed before Lucas eventually spoke up. "You're really mad at Haley aren't you?"

Peyton sighed and placed her glass on the table. "Yeah…kind of. I mean, she did slap me and make all of these ridiculous accusations. But I don't know…I think a part of me just took out a lot of pinned up frustration on her."

Lucas nodded. "Do you think she's going to tell Nathan?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe…who knows."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked a confused Peyton.

"Act like you don't care." Lucas stated as he stared into his wife's eyes. "Damn it Peyton, I might lose Anna! Our family is in jeopardy and you make little comments that suggest that you could care less!"

Peyton rose from her chair and glared at her husband. "Because I answered your question by saying who knows, you honestly think that I don't care? Is that why I've been trying my best to stay strong for you and comfort you these past two days? Is that why I've been acting as both Anna's mother AND father because YOUR too distraught to be around her?"

Peyton paused for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. However, she was unable to stop the tears from falling. "Is that why…ever since we found out…I've cried myself to sleep every night?! All because I don't care?! How DARE you Lucas! How dare you say that to me! I know you're hurting, but you're not the only one! I'm sick and tired of trying to always be there for you when you could give a damn about how I feel!"

An upset Peyton ran out of the kitchen and headed toward the stairs, with Lucas following close behind.

He called out to her. "Peyton, wait---"

She momentarily stood in place on the stairs and turned around to face Lucas. "I'll be in the guestroom."

Peyton then turned back around and headed up the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I had fun tonight." Nathan said as he entered into the bedroom. "Did you?"

Haley sat up and readjusted herself in their bed. "Uh yeah…is Jamie still asleep?" Haley asked quickly changing the subject.

Nathan nodded. "Yea, he's out for the night."

He headed over to their bathroom, washed his hands, and then slid into their bed.

"Lucas and Peyton sure did run off in a hurry tonight. One minute the two of them are there. The next they're gone."

Haley sighed. "Yeah well I guess that just wanted to get back home to Anna."

Nathan nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right."

The two laid together in bed for a while in silence. Then Nathan turned on his side and faced his wife. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know…you've just been kind of quiet. Ever since we got back from Tric. Is there something on you're mind?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm just tired." She then leaned over to her nightstand, turned off her bedside lamp and snuggled underneath the covers and shut her eyes.

Nathan nodded, turned over, shut his own lamp off and closed his own eyes.

A few minutes later, Haley was still awake. She opened her eyes and turned over and faced her husband. She nudged him softly. "Nathan…are you awake? There's something I need to t---"

A half asleep Nathan suddenly popped up and looked at Haley. "Mmm…what is it? What's going on?"

Haley took a minute to deeply stare into Nathan's eyes before speaking. "I…I…just wanted to say…goodnight."

A really tired looking Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Haley feigned a smile and turned back over in the bed. She once again shut her eyes and attempted to get some sleep, but soon came to the realization that no matter how hard she tried there was no way she'd be getting any sleep tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok…so there was another short update. I know I know…it was very angsty. Everyone's mad at each other…Haley was annoyed with Lucas and Peyton…Lucas got upset with Peyton…and Peyton…she finally cracked! She's just pissed at everybody right now! And it appears as though Haley wants to tell Nathan what's going on, but can't really seem to do it. I have a funny feeling that if Nathan were to somehow find out the truth about this whole situation regarding Anna and found out that Haley had known about it and didn't tell him, Naley could be in some real trouble…**

**Please review with your thoughts/predictions. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!**


	5. Sunday Morning

**Sunday Morning**

A/N: Thank you to all of those who've reviewed. I appreciate them! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton stirred and began moving around restlessly in bed. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side. She lifted her head up and noticed a trail of lavender shaded rose petals beginning at the foot of her bed. She pulled the covers off of her, climbed out of the guest bed, and followed the trail, heading downstairs and entering into the kitchen.

Peyton's eyes scanned the kitchen in awe. The table was beautifully decorated. A vase of a half dozen bouquet of lilac roses stood at the center of the table with a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes placed beside the flowers. Her eyes then fixated on a red and pink homemade banner hanging on the wall with the words: "We'd be lost without you. Thank you for being you. We love you. –Anna and Lucas." Just as she had finished reading the banner, Lucas, with Anna in his arms, walked into the kitchen.

"Lucas, what is all this?" Peyton asked as she continued to look around.

Lucas went to place Anna in her high chair and walked over to Peyton. "It's for you."

Peyton stared deeply into her husband's eyes and was about to say something, when Lucas placed a finger over her mouth and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I am so sorry."

Peyton sighed. "No, Lucas you don't have anything to be sorr---"

"Yes I do." Lucas said interrupting. He took his wife's hands into his own and looked into her eyes. "These past couple of days…I've been feeling so hurt and devastated. But it didn't occur to me until last night that I'm not the only one in pain. I've been so completely oblivious to your feelings and that isn't right. I know you're hurting just as much as I am and instead of questioning your feelings I should have been there trying to support you…like you've been supporting me. Peyton, I love you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. But that…that's going to change. Starting today. I just…I just really want US to be ok…and for us to be here for each other."

Peyton smiled softly at her husband. "That's all I want too Lucas. That's all I want."

Lucas kissed Peyton on the cheek and then went to hug her. The two held the embrace for a long while before they were interrupted by Anna, who had began banging her sippy cup on her high chair.

The couple looked over at Anna and laughed. Peyton walked over to her daughter's chair and picked her up. "You trying to get our attention, little one?"

With Anna in her arms, Peyton walked over to the wall and pointed to the banner. "I love my banner. Did you make that for me? All by yourself?"

Anna nodded her head up and down. "Yah."

"Daddy didn't help you at all?"

Anna shook her head and pointed to herself. "No, me!"

Peyton started laughing and glanced over at Lucas, who was also laughing. Lucas walked over to Peyton's side and took Anna from her arms.

"You made it all by yourself, huh Anna banana?" Lucas asked as he twirled Anna around in the air and began tickling her, causing the little girl to giggle loudly. Lucas then carefully placed Anna back into her high chair.

Peyton smiled over at Anna and then focused her attention to Lucas. "Ok, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for some pancakes!"

Lucas extended his hand out to Peyton, who gladly accepted it. He led her to the table and pulled out the chair. She smiled at Lucas as she sat down in her chair and he pushed her in. He then walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat down.

Lucas grabbed a plate and fork. He then placed two pancakes onto the plate and placed it in front of his wife.

"Thank you." Peyton said as she picked up a fork from off the place mat and dug in.

Lucas nodded as he put a couple of pancakes onto his own plate and began eating. They sat together at the table quietly eating their pancakes for a while before Peyton broke the silence.

"Do you think that Haley said anything to Nathan?"

Lucas pondered, taking the time to slowly chew his food, before answering. "No, I don't."

Peyton slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think so either. If she did we'd know by now. But she hasn't known for that long, so she still might."

"You're right. She still might." Lucas took one more bite of his breakfast and put down his fork. "But I really don't want to worry about all of that today. I want us three to go out and have ourselves a wonderful day together as a family."

Peyton nodded. "Ok, so what should we do first?"

"Well it is Sunday morning. And what do we always do on Sunday morning's Anna?" Lucas asked glancing over at his little girl.

Anna smiled. "Feed duckies!"

Peyton smiled over at Anna and then sat up. "I think going out to feed the ducks is a great idea. Let me take a quick shower and then we'll go."

Lucas nodded as he got up from his own seat and picked up Anna from her chair. "Sounds good. We'll be down here waiting for you."

Lucas began twirling Anna around in the air again, all over the kitchen and then into the living room. Peyton smiled softly at the sight of her husband and daughter.

"God, I've missed this." Peyton whispered to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Teacher Mom!" Brooke said as she ushered Haley into her home. "Come in."

Haley nodded her head as she walked in. "I was out running a couple of errands in the neighborhood and I thought I'd swing by and see you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Oh no it's fine." Brooke said shaking her head. "You actually have great timing. I'm doing some spring cleaning and I could always use an extra pair of hands!"

"Well why isn't Julian here helping?"

"He's in L.A." Brooke said as she placed a box on the couch, sat down next to it and began sifting through it. "He had some sort of urgent, emergency meeting he couldn't miss. I just got back from dropping him off at the airport about a half hour ago."

Haley nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Alright I'll help."

"Great!" Brooke said as she continued rummaging through the box. "Oh my God Haley, look at this! My freshman yearbook! I don't have the slightest idea how it got in the box with all of my little trinkets, but here it is!"

Brooke opened up the yearbook and began sifting through the pages. "I haven't looked at this in years."

"Neither have I." said Haley as she put the box on the ground and moved in closer to Brooke to get a better look at the yearbook.

Brooke smiled and pointed to a picture of her posing in her cheerleading uniform. "Look at me in the Freshman Standout section, I was voted the cheeriest freshman!"

Haley smiled, but her smile soon faded as she pointed at the picture next to Brooke's. "Is that Nathan and Peyton?"

Brooke took a look at the photo and laughed. "Haha., yeah. I forgot they were voted freshman class couple. It's funny they won considering how totally terrible they were together."

Haley took the yearbook from Brooke and examined the picture a bit closer. "Do you really think that Nathan and Peyton were as horrible together as everyone claims they were?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. They fought and broke up all the time! Their "relationship" was pretty much a string of miserable one-night stands thrown together."

Haley continued to stare at the picture. "I know Nathan was a major jerk back then and the only thing he cared about more than himself was basketball, but you don't think a part of him ever loved Peyton? I mean, they did break up a lot, but they always got back together…time and time again. If he really didn't care, I don't think he would've wasted all of his energy on maintaining a relationship with her."

"Hmm…I never thought about it like that." Brooke said as got up from the couch and headed over to another box. "But whatever, it's not like it matters now."

"It doesn't I guess." said a somewhat unconvinced Haley underneath her breath.

"So what are Nate and Jamie up to this morning?" Brooke asked as she rummaged through the second box.

"Their out playing basketball at the river court." Haley said as she placed the yearbook back in the first box. "Where else would those two be on a Sunday morning?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Never did I think that when we left the house this morning we'd end up here at the hospital." Nathan said to Jamie, taking a good long look at his son's cast. "I still can't believe your wrist is broken. Your mother is going to kill me."

Jamie shook his head. "No she won't. It was an accident."

Nathan sighed. "It doesn't matter. She's still going to kill me."

Nathan pulled out his cell and attempted to call Haley. "I don't know why I can't get service in this freaking hospital. Jamie, I'm gonna step outside the room for a sec and see if I can try and get a hold of mom. As soon as the doctor comes back and takes one more quick look at you we'll be able to go."

"OK." Jamie said while nodding his head.

Nathan walked out of the room and down the hall, hoping to get some service. A few bars appeared on his phone and he quickly dialed Haley's cell.

Nathan closed his flip phone and shook his head. "I finally get some service and her phone goes straight to voicemail."

Nathan continued to shake his head in frustration as he headed back to Jamie's room. Not paying particular attention to where he was going, Nathan accidentally bumped into a female doctor, knocking a handful of files from her hands.

"I am so sorry." Nathan said as she bent down to help the doctor collect her papers. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was---"

Nathan's voice suddenly trailed off as he began staring into the doctor's eyes. "Do I know you?"

"You're Nathan Scott right?" the doctor asked as she took her files from Nathan's hands and stood up.

Nathan nodded his head slowly.

"We've sort of met informally. My name's Dr. Taylor. I'm---"

"You're the other doctor that was in Anna's hospital room." Nathan said interrupting.

"Yes. You remember me?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I remember everything about that day. It's one I'll never forget for a lot of reasons."

Dr. Taylor shook her head. "Words cannot express how very sorry I am for you about everything. With Anna's condition, as well as the other situation---"

"What other situation?" asked a puzzled Nathan.

Dr. Taylor eyed Nathan peculiarly and was about to respond when she was suddenly interrupted by Jamie.

"Dad, the doctor's waiting. Come on!"

Dr. Taylor looked down at Jamie and gasped slightly. "Oh my!"

"Is there something wrong?" Nathan asked.

Dr. Taylor glanced over at Nathan and then looked back at Jamie. "Oh no, it's just…your son…he looks a lot like Anna."

Nathan nodded his in agreement. "Yeah they do look a lot alike. But they are cousins."

Dr. Taylor slowly nodded in her head in understanding. She also had come to the realization that Nathan had obviously not yet been informed about the Anna situation and that it was most definitely not her place to tell him anything.

"Right cousins."

Nathan turned his attention to his son. "Go back in the room. I'll be in in a minute."

Jamie nodded and walked back down the hall and toward his room.

"Well it appears as though you should probably get back to your son. I really need to be getting on my way as well. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Scott."

Dr. Taylor smiled softly and began walking off, when Nathan shouted out after.

"Wait! What did you mean when you said you were sorry about the other situation?"

Dr. Taylor turned around to face Nathan. "Oh…it was…nothing. I just meant that …the whole prospect of possibly donating a liver…it must have been scary…having to make the decision to have major, potentially life-threatening surgery without much time to contemplate. Luckily, your niece turned out to be okay."

Nathan nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

"I really have to go now."

Dr. Taylor feigned another fake smile and hurried off. Nathan looked on as Dr. Taylor walked down the hall.

"She's lying to me about something." Nathan said to himself quietly. "Something that must involve me somehow. But why? I guess that's the million dollar question."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been so sick…the stomach flu has been going around where I live. Anyways…it looks like Lucas is going to try and make more of an effort to be there for Peyton. And what do you all think of Haley's talk with Brooke? And what about Nathan's with Dr. Taylor? Thanks to her, he's starting to think there's some type of important situation that is going on that involves him. One that she's sorry about. Is he going to let it go? I don't know…**

**I hope you guys liked it! Oh…and whose excited for tomorrow!!!! I've been going crazy without One Tree Hill. Hahaha…I've forced my mother to watch season 4 and 5 with me these past few weeks and I've gotten her hooked! And like me she LOVES Leyton lol!!! She can't wait for it to start back either. I'm dying to know what's going on with Peyton…though I'm pretty sure I already know…and the whole Brooke/Sam/killer thing!! Aaahh I can't wait!!!**


	6. You Oughta Know

**You Oughta Know**

A/N: Here's a short little update...enjoy! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is she asleep?" Peyton asked her husband as she readjusted herself in their bed.

Lucas nodded his head as he slid into the bed. "Yeah. I think we really wore her out today."

"We definitely did." Peyton said agreeing. "And she really wore me out. But I had so much fun today with the two of you so it was all worth it."

Lucas smiled softly and kissed Peyton on the cheek. "I had a lot of fun today too."

Peyton snuggled up closer to Lucas and the two lied together for a long while in silence before Luke finally spoke up. "You were right Peyton."

"Right about what?"

Lucas sighed. "About Nathan needing to know the truth. As much as I would like to just sweep this whole thing under the rug, I can't. It's going to eat away at my conscience. And while I'm not really sure what Haley's thinking or planning, he WILL know what's going on, regardless of what she decides to do."

"Because you want to tell him?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded. "I do."

"Are you sure Lucas?" Peyton asked as she stared into her husband's eyes. "Because once Nathan knows the truth, there's no going back. We'll be putting our family's fate in his hands."

"How do you mean?"

"Everything's going to be up to Nathan. If he wants a paternity test, a court will give him. And if it turns out that he is Anna's biological father, and if he decides he wants to BE her father, a court could grant him that privilege."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think he'd do that."

"Neither do I." Peyton said agreeing. "But we would be taking that risk by telling him."

"And as horrible as that risk is, I still think he needs to know. I mean, I really think he's going to find out eventually anyways and if the shoe were on the other foot and I were to find out from someone other than him, I'd be so incredibly hurt."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, he needs to know the truth. And it needs to be sooner rather than later."

"We'll tell him tomorrow."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still can't believe Jamie broke his wrist." Haley said as she opened up the refrigerator and took out the lemonade.

Nathan remained quiet, just absent mindedly playing with his empty glass while sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you want some?" Haley asked as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

Nathan didn't respond and Haley asked him again. "Do you want any?"

"Huh?" Nathan asked looking over at Haley's direction.

Haley sighed. "I asked if you wanted some lemonade."

"No thanks." Nathan said as he shook his head.

Haley went to put the lemonade back in the fridge and took a seat across from Nathan at the table. "You've been zoning like all day. What's going on?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't know, it's just…do you think Anna's ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Haley said, eying her husband somewhat curiously. "Considering the fact that you're a perfect liver match for Anna, if there was something wrong, you'd be the first person that Lucas and Peyton would call."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"What makes you think something's wrong with her?" Haley asked as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Well…" Nathan began, pausing for a moment to yawn. "When I was at the hospital with Jamie I ran into Dr. Taylor…do you remember her?"

Haley nodded her head slowly.

"Well she told me how sorry she was about Anna and for the other situation---"

"Did she say what she meant by other situation?" an antsy Haley asked interrupting.

Nathan shook his head. "No…well she made up some lame excuse…saying that the other situation she was referring to was my decision to donate and how difficult it must have been to come to that decision so quickly."

"And you don't believe her?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, not for a second. There's something funny going on…something I'm assuming involves me somehow and I think that Lucas and Peyton know about it."

"Nathan, I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill." Haley said as she finished up her drink, got up from the table and placed her glass in the sink.

"I really don't think I am." Nathan said as he got up from his chair. "And tomorrow afternoon, when I get done with practice, I'm going to stop by Luke's and talk with him and Peyton."

Nathan walked over to the sink and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek. "I'm kind of tired so I'm going to head up to bed."

Haley nodded. "Ok, I'll be up in a minute."

Nathan nodded and exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Haley sighed as she walked back over to the table. She sat down, placed her face into her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe this happening."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning…_

"I'm coming!" shouted a slightly flustered Peyton as she headed toward the backdoor. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was Haley. Peyton rolled her eyes and slowly opened up the door.

"What are you doing here Haley?" asked an agitated Peyton. "You here for round two of your slapfest?"

Haley sighed. "Peyton , I'm really really sorry. If I could take that back, I would."

Peyton shook her head. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"I…I wanted to talk with you and Lucas. About the whole Nathan and Anna thing."

Peyton sighed. "Fine, come in. We can talk in the living room"

Haley nodded and entered into the kitchen and headed toward the living room, while Peyton shut the door behind them and followed her.

"Luke!" Peyton called out to her husband. "Can you come down here please?"

A few moments later, Lucas emerged from the bedroom and headed down the stairs and toward the living room.

"Haley…what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that the three of us could talk."

Lucas nodded, walked over to the couch, sat down and motioned for Peyton and Haley to join him. Peyton sat down next to Lucas, while Haley took a seat in a nearby chair, across from the couple.

The three sat together for a moment in absolute silence before Haley cleared her throat and finally began to speak. "I haven't said anything to Nathan."

Lucas nodded. "We figured as much. And I'm actually glad you haven't because Peyton and I…we really want to be the ones to tell him"

"Wait, you want Nathan to know?" a very shocked Haley asked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Lucas and I…we don't want to keep this a secret anymore…Nathan deserves to know the truth." Peyton said glaring at her. "You know that."

Haley sighed. "I don't know. I'm starting to think that it'd probably be better if nothing's said and we just leave everything as is. I mean, you two don't want things to change and neither do I. So what's the point of saying anything to Nathan?"

Lucas and Peyton didn't respond to Haley's words; they instead sat still and silent.

"Are you two going to say anything?" Haley asked. Lucas and Peyton remained eerily quiet.

"What is it?" a confused Haley asked. "What are you two staring at?"

Haley turned around in her chair and her jaw dropped when she saw Nathan standing before her.

"Nathan, how did you---how long have you been---"

"I got out of practice early so I decided to come by now." an extremely heated Nathan told his wife. "I knocked on the backdoor for a while, and after no one came I decided to just come in, seeing as it was unlocked. And to answer your other question, I've been standing here long enough to know that there's something the three you have been keeping from me that YOU don't want me to know about. Well guess what Haley…I'm not leaving here until I find out what that is!"

"Nathan, sit down." Peyton told her brother-in-law. "There IS something you need to know and it's about time we've told you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uh Oh…it looks like it's all about to come out now! How do you think Nathan will react to the news about Anna possibly being his daughter? And how angry is he going to be with Haley when he comes to realize that she wanted to keep the whole thing a secret from him? And most importantly, what do you think Nathan's going to do? Do you think he'll do nothing, and want to leave everything as is? Do you think he'll want to know if he's Anna's biological father? And if he is, will he let Lucas keep raising her or will he want to be in something more than just Uncle Nathan? Hmmm…I don't know, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Please review with your thoughts and comments! I greatly appreciate them! - Jasmine**


	7. How Can You Be Sure?

**How Can You Be Sure?**

"Nathan, sit down." Peyton told her brother-in-law. "There IS something you need to know and it's about time we've told you."

Nathan glared at Haley and grabbed the chair that lied next to hers and dragged it over next to the couch. "Does this have to do with Anna?"

Lucas eyed his brother curiously. "Yes it does. How do---"

"Jamie hurt his wrist yesterday and I brought him to the hospital." Nathan said interrupting. "I ran into Dr. Taylor and she mentioned something about Anna, but didn't really go into details and was being very vague…what's going on? Is everything ok with her?"

Peyton nodded. "Anna's fine…she's doing well. This has nothing to do with her liver."

"Ok…then what's up?"

Lucas took in a deep breath before responding. "After you, Haley, and Dr. Hudson left the room that day in the hospital, Dr. Taylor…she told me and Peyton…some very…disturbing news."

Lucas paused for a long while before continuing. "She told us that there was a chance that Anna…that Anna might not be my daughter."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "What?! But how could that be possible?"

"There was a mix-up at the hospital with the whole in-vitro process." Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair. "There's a chance that Peyton…was inseminated with the wrong sperm."

Nathan shook his head. "Luke…I'm sorry man. You must be…so devastated right now."

Lucas nodded. "I am."

Nathan continued shaking his head before coming to a realization. "Wait a minute. Peyton…earlier you said there was something I needed to know. And as horrible as this whole Anna thing is…I don't…I don't get what it has to do with me."

Lucas cleared his throat and attempted to speak, but Peyton, noticing her husband's difficulty, took the lead. "The mix-up wasn't just with anyone Nate. It…it was with you."

An utterly shocked Nathan's eyes grew large and his face began turning a ghastly white. He looked to be frozen in place and at a lost for words.

The four sat in complete silence for a long while before Haley finally spoke up. "Nathan…will you please say something? Anything?"

"How…how could that…be possible?" responded a zombie-like Nathan. "It's not…possible."

A slightly teary-eyed Lucas began shaking his head. "But it is. Nathan…you went with me when I gave my sample and you gave one too…to check the progress of your vasectomy. Instead of discarding your sample…the hospital…they accidentally stored yours, as well as mine. You know that it usually takes several months after a vasectomy for all remaining sperm to be ejaculated or reabsorbed. Your sample still had sperm in it…and the hospital…the hospital made a mix up and they're not…they're not sure which Scott was used for the in-vitro."

Nathan dropped his head into his hands and he began to tremble.

Peyton wiped away a tear from her face. "Nathan…Lucas and I…we probably should of told you all of this when we first found out, but---"

"We didn't want anything to change." Lucas said interrupting. "I love Anna…with all of my heart and I love her as my daughter and…as for her being my daughter…I really wanted it to stay that way. I STILL want it to stay that way. I was just really scared about you finding out because…."

Lucas's voice suddenly trailed off as he blinked back his tears. "I don't want to lose her to you, Nathan. I…I can't. I…I don't think I could handle losing her as my daughter."

Nathan wiped away a tear from his own face, but still remained silent. Haley got up from her chair and walked to her husband. "Nathan---"

"You're unbelievable Haley." Nathan said cutting her off. He lifted his head up and glared into his wife's eyes. "How could you? How could you want to keep something like that from me?!"

Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes. "I---"

"You know what? Forget it." said a furious Nathan as he got up from his seat. "Because there's no excuse for it! And I…I will NEVER forgive you for this!"

Nathan brushed passed Haley and quickly exited the house, leaving an extremely saddened Lucas, Peyton, and Haley in the living room to sit and ponder what the future was to hold for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming!" Brooke shouted out as she made her way to the front door. She opened it up and was surprised to see a distraught Nathan standing before her.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Brooke as she ushered him inside.

"I…I can't go home. Or to Lucas's. I…I need a place to stay…just for a few days…would it be alright if I---"

"Yes of course." Brooke said cutting him off. "You can stay in the guestroom. What happened? Are you and Haley fighting?"

Nathan started to shake and began violently pacing about. "Lucas and Peyton…they told me something and I…Anna…I…"

"Nathan you're not making any sense." Brooke told her friend. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

Nathan stopped moving and his tear filled eyes stared into Brooke's. "Anna might be my daughter."

Brooke's eyes widened. "What?! But…how is that even possible unless you---"

"I didn't sleep with Peyton." Nathan said interrupting her.

Brooke shook her head. "I didn't think you would. But this just…doesn't make any sense to me."

Nathan sighed and began pacing again. "When Lucas went to the hospital to give his semen sample for the in-vitro I went with him and did it with him…because I needed one done to see if the vasectomy was working. Instead of discarding it, the hospital accidentally stored my sample along with Lucas's and then mixed them up. That sample I gave…it was the first one I did after the procedure which means…."

"There was still sperm in it."

Nathan nodded. "Scott sperm was definitely used for the in-vitro…it's just that nobody knows which one. So Anna's biological father…it's either me or Lucas."

Tears began to build up in Brooke's own eyes and she was about to speak when Nathan began talking once again.

"It gets worse. You see Haley…she somehow found out about this before me and she…she didn't want to tell me!" Nathan shouted out to Brooke. "She wanted to keep the whole thing a secret!"

Brooke's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious?"

Nathan nodded and stopped pacing. "Yeah. You know…I can understand Lucas and Peyton being hesitant and perhaps reluctant to want to tell me the truth, but…they still felt as though I deserved to know. Yet Haley…my own wife…wanted to keep me in the dark about it."

Brooke walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Nathan, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Nathan let Brooke hug him before breaking away from the embrace and taking a seat on her couch. Brooke walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Nathan…talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Nathan shook his head and began wiping away some of his tears. "I…I don't know what to think. Yesterday Anna was my niece and then today I find out that she might be my daughter?!"

"Do you want to take a paternity and know if she's yours?"

Nathan pondered for a moment before answering. "Maybe. I don't…I don't know. This whole thing…it's just so unbelievable. Anna…she can't be mine. I mean…she doesn't look anything like me. She looks more like Lucas. Don't you think she looks like him?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah but…Jamie kind of looks a lot like Lucas too. You can't really judge by that."

Brooke sighed before continuing. "What if you take the test and find out that you are Anna's father? What do you want to happen?"

Nathan thought long and hard before finally responding. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Brooke repeated.

Nathan nodded. "I would want for everything to stay the same. I know…I know how much Lucas loves Anna. I would never take her from him."

"Are you sure about that Nathan?" Brooke asked somewhat skeptically. "I mean…I know how much you care about your brother and I know you would never want to hurt him, but can you honestly tell me that if you were to find out that Anna was your biological daughter that YOU wouldn't want to BE her father? That you would be okay with stepping aside to let Lucas raise her as his?"

Nathan stared into Brooke's eyes for a long while as he pondered her questions, but remained quiet. He then took in a deep breath before finally responding. "I would really like to think that I could."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding and the two sat together in silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Later…that night_

Nathan took in a deep breath and softly knocked on his brother's door. Moments later, Lucas emerged.

"Nathan…"

Lucas's voice trailed off and the two brothers just stood in place, staring at each other. It was Nathan who first broke the silence.

"I…I want to take a paternity test Lucas. I want…no I need to know if Anna's my biological daughter. I don't think I can just go on living my life without ever finding out."

"Ok." Lucas said as he slowly nodded his head. "And then what happens? If the test shows that she's yours?"

Nathan remained quiet for a long while, as Brooke's words of whether or not he'd really be able to let Anna go if she were his, lingered in his mind.

"We…continue on as is." Nathan said as he attempted to brush off the thoughts of doubt. "Look…I've been thinking about this all day long and I…I'm not going to take Anna from you. You…you are her father and I want it to stay that way."

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand and began blinking back tears. "Nathan…are you sure? Because I…I really don't want you saying that unless you mean it; unless you're absolutely sure because...it would absolutely break my heart if…along the way you were to change your mind."

Nathan closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "That's…not going to happen, Lucas. I swear."

Lucas nodded his head and went to hug his brother. "You have…no…idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. Thank you."

Nathan looked to be a bit uneasy and appeared to be in a slight trance, but acknowledged his brother's words by slowly nodding his head and slowly whispering out. "You're…welcome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok…so it appears as though Nathan wants to take a paternity test to know if Anna is his biological daughter. It also appears as though he wants everything to stay as is…even if he's shown to be her father. Nathan is really trying to do what he thinks is going to be best and his selflessness should be commended. But Brooke's words are still floating around in his head. Will he truly be able to just let it all go if it's proven that he's Anna's biological father? Hmm…and what is going to become of Naley? It looks as though Nathan isn't really upset with either Lucas or Peyton, but he's absolutely furious with Haley. Thanks for reading and please review…the more I get the quicker I might update! Lol…here's some previews for next time…**

**Lucas, Nathan and Anna take the paternity test**

**Brooke has a chat with Haley**

**The results **


	8. Don't Tell Me

**Don't Tell Me**

A/N: Ok so here's a little update. It's the chapter I'm sure 99.9% of you have all been waiting to read. Ugh...I'm a HUGE tennis fan and my boy Roger Federer just lost the Australian Open final to that damn Spainard, Rafa Nadal, and because I'm absolutely devestated, I would really appreciate some nice reviews. They might lift my spirits a little bit. Anyways, I hope you like it! - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hospital..._

"Where'd you go?" Lucas asked his wife as she took a seat beside him in the waiting room.

"The bathroom." Peyton said as she took Anna from Lucas's arms. "And then Brooke called me so I talked to her for a while."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "Did you tell her what's going on?"

Peyton shook her head no. "I didn't have to. Nathan did last night. He stayed over at her house. That's why she called...she wanted to see if we were ok and to let us now that she's here if we need her for anything."

"That's good to know."

The three sat together in silence for a few more minutes before a slightly agitated Peyton finally spoke up.

"What is taking so long?" Peyton asked her husband, while gently cradling a sleeping Anna in her arms.

Lucas checked the time on his watch and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Tell me again why we came all the way out here to Wilmington to get this done?"

Lucas sighed. "Because this is the only place that would be able to give us the results by tomorrow. Besides, did you REALLY want to get this done at Tree Hill Memorial?"

"Absolutely not." Peyton said as she absent mindedly played with her daughter's dark blonde curls. "And the only time I ever want to hear that hospital's name again is in a court room. We are so suing their asses."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

Peyton began looking around. "Where's Nathan?"

"He sent me a text a few minutes ago telling me that he's running a little late because there was a bad accident on the highway but that he'll be here soon."

Peyton nodded, but remained silent. She turned her attention to her husband, who was staring aimlessly out of the waiting room's window.

"Where's your head at Luke?"

Lucas directed his attention toward his wife. "I just...I know Nathan told me that no matter what the results are, that he still wants everything to stay the same and that he's not going to impede but..."

Lucas's voice trailed off. He took a minute to regain himself before speaking again. "Peyton, I really...really need for this test to show that I'm Anna's father. It has to."

Peyton was about to respond, when a nurse entered into the room and walked over to the couple. "Mrs. Scott, you can bring your daughter in now."

Peyton got up from her chair and looked over at Lucas. "You coming or are you going to wait out here for Nathan?"

"I'm going to stay here."

Peyton nodded her head and she, with Anna, followed the nurse.

Lucas sat very still in his seat, staring off into space and quietly contemplating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming!" Brooke yelled as she hurried to answer her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Haley standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" asked an agitated Brooke.

Haley sighed. "Nathan didn't come home last night and he isn't returning my calls. I wanted to know if you knew where he is. I---"

"He stayed here last night." Brooke said cutting her off. "And he left early this morning for Wilmington...to go and meet Lucas and Peyton at the hospital. You know...so he can do a paternity test and find out if Anna is his daughter...the possible daughter YOU never wanted him to find out about!"

"Brooke---"

"How dare you Haley?!" Brooke said interrupting once again. "You had no right to want to keep that type of information from him a secret!"

"Don't you think I know that Brooke!" Haley screamed. "I feel horrible about it!"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because I kind of think that you're upset because you got caught!"

Haley shook her head. "No, that's not true."

"Sure it isn't." Brooke scoffed back sarcastically.

"Brooke...I-I know what I wanted to do wasn't right, but....you don't have any idea how hard this whole thing is to deal with. Learning your husband might have a child with another woman? And not just any woman, but your close friend and his ex? It's the most devastating news a wife could hear."

Brooke sighed. "I understand that it hurts, but still...that's no excuse and you know it!"

"Alright, maybe not." Haley said growing frustrated. "But let's pretend for a second that the shoe was on the other foot."

"What do you mean?" a curious Brooke asked.

"What if it were Julian. What if you were to find out that there was a possibility that Julian may have a kid with Peyton...the girl he loved before he loved you. Would you be so quick and eager to tell him how he might possibly be bonded for life with that girl? The girl he very well might still be with right now if there were no Lucas?"

Brooke pondered for a moment before answering. "At the end of the day I would still tell Julian...partly because I know he loves ME and that the news wouldn't change that fact and more importantly because it's the right thing to do."

A doubtful Haley nodded her head. "Ok Brooke...you can keep telling yourself that if you want to, but I think what you're saying is a load of a bull and deep down I know you think so to."

Brooke and Haley stared at each other for a long while in silence before Haley eventually turned around, headed for her car and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan stood looking around the hospital floor before finally spotting Lucas, who was pacing about in a waiting area.

Nathan walked up to his brother. "Hey."

Lucas acknowledged Nathan's presence with a nod, but remained silent and continued pacing around the room.

"They called in Anna?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Peyton's with her."

"Luke, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Why don't you sit down?"

Lucas shook his head. "I can't. I-I just..."

Nathan sighed. "I know how afraid and nervous you are about this whole thing. I am too. There's nothing I want more than for this test to prove what's been assumed up until this past week. But Luke you pacing around this room like a mad man...it's not going to change these results. So calm down...and sit. Please."

Lucas stopped moving and looked over at his brother. He nodded softly, walked over to a chair and sat down. Nathan took a seat next to him.

Lucas took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I've never been more terrified in my life than I am right now."

"I know." Nathan said nodding. "And the last thing I want to do is to put you through all of this agony, but I...I really need to know the truth."

"I get that." Lucas said to his brother. "It's just...really hard."

Nathan remained quiet, but nodded his head in understanding.

The two brothers sat together for a while in silence before Nathan flinched as he felt a vibration in his jeans pocket. He pulled out his cell and noticed it was Haley calling. He hit the ignore button and placed the cell back in his pocket.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yup."

"Have you talked to her at all since yesterday?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you plan on talking to her anytime soon?"

"If I do, it will not be pretty." Nathan answered truthfully. "What she wanted to do...it's unbelievable. I...I don't see how we'll ever be able to get back what we he had after this. And if I'm being completely honest with myself right now, I don't even know if I want to."

Just then Peyton remerged into the waiting area, with Anna in her arms and the nurse following behind her.

The nurse directed her attention to Lucas and Nathan. "You two can come in now."

Both Lucas and Nathan looked over at Anna and then at each other before slowly getting up from their seats and following the nurse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next morning..._

Nathan slowly walked up to Lucas's front door and knocked on it gently. Within a few moments, his brother appeared before him.

"Hey...I umm...I just heard your voicemail." a nervous Nathan told Lucas. "You got the results?"

Lucas took in a deep breath. "Yeah, about an hour ago. Peyton and I...we obviously didn't look at them. We wanted to wait for you. So...why don't you come in so we can sit down and...take a look."

Nathan nodded and followed his brother inside.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Nathan asked, looking his brother up and down.

"No, did you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No."

The two entered into the living room, where Peyton sat on the couch staring intently at a sealed envelope on the coffee table in front of her. Lucas took a seat next to his wife and Nathan sat down beside Lucas.

An extremely nervous Peyton picked up the envelope. She looked over at both Lucas and Nathan, who both gave her the go a head by nodding their heads slowly. Peyton picked up the letter opener from off the table and carefully unsealed the envelope.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Peyton, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Brooke said apologetically as she entered into her best friend's home. "Is everything ok? Is there anything you need?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah there is."

Peyton motioned for Brooke to follow her into the living room. Peyton sat down on the couch next to Lucas and motioned for Brooke to sit down in the chair across from her, Lucas and Nathan.

"Are those the results?" Brooke asked pointing to the opened envelope on the coffee table.

"Yes." said Peyton shaking her head. "I...I was able to open the envelope up but...none of us could actually take the results out of it and look at them. That's why I called you Brooke. Us three...we were hoping that you could do that for us."

Brooke opened her mouth and began shaking her head. "Oh no, I really shouldn't---"

"Please Brooke." Nathan said interrupting. "Please."

"Are you all really, really sure you want me to be the one to do this?" Brooke asked, looking at the three for confirmation.

Lucas, Peyton and Nathan all looked at each other and shook their heads yes.

Brooke nodded and picked up the opened envelope from the table. She slowly removed the contents and stared at the results. She looked up at Lucas and then her eyes shifted over to Nathan, and then Peyton before her gaze finally rested on just one of the brothers.

"It's you Nathan. You're Anna's biological father."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok...so I really hope that none of you guys are mad at me right now! But please stay with me because unlike my other two stories, I know EXACTLY where I'm going with this and I promise you all you're going to love it. Anyways...the test has been taken and the results are in: Nathan is Anna's father. So...what will happen now? Will Lucas be able to get over the fact that not him, but his brother, is the biological father of the little girl he's been raising for all this time? And what do you is going on in Nathan's head right now? What about in Peyton's? It's obvious that Naley is in some serious trouble, but what about Leyton? Will they be able to get through this difficult time together or will it drive them apart? Hmm. Please review with your thoughts/comments...I greatly appreciate them all. Ok...so here are some previews for next time and beyond!**

**Nex time...  
**

**Lucas, Nathan and Peyton react to the news**

**Haley hears about the results**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**And still to come...**

**Lucas is plagued by unpleasant dreams, while Nathan is left feeling conflicted after experiencing very similar dreams...dreams he actually finds quite pleasant.**


	9. Sleep On It

**Sleep On It**

A/N: Ok so here's an update. I hope you all like it! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's you Nathan. You're Anna's biological father."

Nathan's jaw dropped in utter shock and he hastily got up, headed for the door and exited, while a devastated Lucas quickly sat up from the couch and hurried up the stairs. Peyton remained where she was, but buried her face into her hands and began to sob quietly.

Brooke dropped the results down on the table and quickly took a seat on the couch next to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Peyton."

"This…w—wasn't supposed t—to happen." Peyton said sniffling.

"I know." Brooke said sadly. "I know. But Peyton…you and Lucas…you'll be able to get through this, ok? Everything will be alright. You have to believe that."

Peyton lifted up her head and wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down her face. "I…I…have to talk to Lucas."

Peyton got up from her spot and quickly headed up the stairs, leaving the brunette alone on the couch. She shook her head and sighed.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Brooke asked aloud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton found Lucas standing outside of Anna's room, watching the little girl sleep in her crib, and put her arms around him.

"Lucas I'm sorry." a teary-eyed Peyton whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

Lucas remained quiet. He let the tears fall down his face and continued to stare at Anna.

"Luke…honey, please talk to me." Peyton pleaded to her husband. "Please."

"Nathan's her father." Lucas stated, barely above a whisper. "My BROTHER is Anna's father. She…she's HIS daughter."

Peyton vehemently shook her head. "No, Lucas…Anna…she is YOUR daughter. YOU are the one that she wants if she wakes up crying in the middle of the night. YOU are the only one that can get her to smile no matter how upset or angry she is. YOU are the one she calls Dada. It's you Lucas. It's you. And no test is going to change who you are in her eyes."

Peyton paused for a moment before looking up at her husband. "But will it change the way you see her in your eyes?"

Lucas took his gaze off of Anna and stared into his wife's eyes. "I…I REALLY hoped that Anna would turn out to be my biological daughter. But she's not…and that pains me Peyton. It hurts so badly. But still, I love her…as my daughter…with all of my heart and that'll never change. Those results don't make me look at Anna any differently than I always have. It's just…they're going to change the way NATHAN sees her. I know it will. And that worries me."

Peyton nodded her head in understanding. "You're right. He might start to see Anna in a different light, but it doesn't mean that he'll want to try and take your place Lucas. We…we have to stay optimistic. Nathan…he told us before he didn't want anything to change. "

"Yeah, well that was before." Lucas said as he wiped away the tears from his face and redirected his attention to Anna. "I guess we'll soon find out if he meant it."

Peyton rested her head on Lucas's chest and the two stood watching the little girl, asleep in her crib.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_At the Rivercourt…_

"Nathan…"

Nathan glanced over at his wife, but kept on shooting. "Leave me alone Haley."

Haley sighed and walked over to him. "Please…will you talk to me?"

Nathan slammed the basketball down on the court in frustration. "And say what Haley?! You want to talk about how I can't and will never be able to trust you again?! Or I know…maybe we can talk about MY daughter!"

Haley gasped in shock. "Anna…she's---"

"Mine!" Nathan said yelling. "And if it had been up to you I NEVER would have known!"

Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes. "I'm sorry. I am so---"

"Stop Haley." Nathan said shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it. Just leave…me…alone."

Haley stared long and hard at Nathan before she finally walked away, headed toward her car and left.

Nathan sighed as he walked off the court and took a seat down on the bleachers. He put his face into his hands and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this happening."

A few minutes later, Brooke emerged and, noticing Nathan on the bleachers walked over and plopped down next to him.

"I thought you might be here."

Nathan lifted his head up and began staring off into space. "Well this is the place I always go to when I need to think."

Brooke nodded. "So what are you thinking?"

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Anna…she was supposed to be Lucas'…not mine."

"But she is yours." Brooke said as she took in a deep breath. "How do you feel about that?"

Nathan sighed and directed his attention toward Brooke. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I wasn't expecting this. I mean…I knew it was a possibility that I was her father, but…"

Nathan let his voice trail off for a moment before continuing. "I…I have no idea how I'm suppose to play uncle to a little girl that's…a part of me. But then Lucas…he…has always been Anna's father. And I…have always been her uncle. That's…the way everything was supposed to be. It's the way…things have to be. "

"But is that the way you WANT it to be?" Brooke asked seriously. "Because if it's not Nathan you have to say so. If you don't and then decide later on that you can't just be her uncle…it'll make everything harder and you'd be hurting a lot of people much more than you would be if you said something now."

Nathan stared long and hard at Brooke, but remained silent.

Brooke put her arms around her friend and hugged him. "Before you go talk with Peyton and Lucas…because sooner or later, you all are going to have to talk with each other…take some time to yourself and really think about this whole situation and what you want. At the very LEAST take the night and sleep on it."

Nathan slowly nodded his head in agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that night…_

A restless Nathan rolled around in Brooke's guest bed with a million different thoughts running through his mind. After a long while, he did eventually manage to drift off to sleep…

_"Are you sure you want to try riding your bike without the training wheels?"_

_Anna nodded her head up and down excitedly. "Yes."_

_Nathan smiled. "Ok. Here we go." _

_He stepped behind Anna and her bicycle and slowly guided the little girl along._

_"Alright you got this Anna, I'm going to let go now."_

_Nathan released his hold on Anna and let her ride. The little girl started to wobble on the bike and she screamed out in fright. "Daddy! I'm going to fall!"_

_And almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Anna fell off her bike and landed on the hard cement sidewalk. Nathan winced and immediately ran over to her._

_"Anna, are you ok!?" a worried Nathan asked as he looked his daughter up and down._

_Anna shook her head no and pointed down to her very bloody, scraped up right knee. She began to shed tears. _

_"Oh Anna, don't cry." Nathan said as he picked his daughter up from off the ground and held her protectively in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay."_

_Nathan carried Anna into the house and carefully sat her down on a stool in the kitchen. He left her momentarily to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, but quickly returned and immediately began attending to her hurt knee._

_"Ok, this might sting a li---"_

_"Ow!"_

_"I'm sorry." Nathan said apologetically. "But I'm all done now."_

_Anna nodded, but the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. _

_Nathan placed the first aid kit on the counter and picked Anna up from off the stool. He walked over to the living room and took a seat down on the couch. He placed Anna on his lap and gently cradled the little girl in his arms._

_"I—I want m--my training…w--wheels…back o--on." Anna said in between sniffles._

_Nathan nodded his head slowly. "If you want me to put them back on for you I will. But…I know you can ride your bike without them."_

_"No I can't." Anna said disagreeing. "I'll fall again."_

_"No you won't." Nathan said staring into his daughter's eyes. "I won't let you fall next time because I won't let you go until you tell me you're ready. That is…if you want to try again."_

_Anna contemplated the decision for a long while before asking. "You really think I can do it?"_

_Nathan took his thumbs and wiped away her tears. "No I don't think you can do it. I KNOW you can do it."_

_Anna looked up at her father. "I want to give it another try."_

_Nathan smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."_

_Anna hopped off of Nathan's lap and the two headed off outside. She picked up her bike and quickly got on it. Nathan took his position behind her._

_"Ok, you ready?" He asked looking down at his little girl._

_The curly haired blonde nodded her head. "Ready."_

_Nathan slowly began pushing Anna from behind as she began to pedal and ride down the sidewalk._

_"Daddy, let go."_

_"You sure?" _

_Anna nodded her head. "Yes, let go!"_

_"Are you positive?" Nathan asked, seeking even more confirmation._

_"LET GO!"_

_Nathan let go and watched as Anna glided down the sidewalk effortlessly. Nathan grinned and looked on proudly. _

_A few moments later, Anna turned her bike around and began pedaling back toward Nathan. She stopped her bike, took off her helmet, hopped off and jumped into her father's arms._

_"I did it! I did it!" the little girl yelled out excitedly._

_"Yes, you did it!" Nathan said as hugged Anna tightly. "I always knew you could."_

_"But I couldn't have done it without you." Anna said as she laid her head on Nathan's chest. "Daddy, I love you."_

_Nathan kissed his daughter's cheek and smiled down at her. "I love you too Anna. I love you so much..."_

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly as he thought about his dream, but the smile soon left his face as his thoughts drifted to Lucas. Nathan sighed as he pulled the covers over his head and attempted to get back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so there it is! I hope you all liked this chapter! Anyways…Lucas and Peyton are just absolutely crushed after hearing the results of the paternity test. And Lucas seems sure he will lose Anna to his brother. Should he be? I mean, it appears as though a part of Nathan wants things to remain the same, for Lucas and Peyton's sakes. But then again he's dreaming about Anna and how life would be like if he were raising her as his daughter. Hmm…it looks like things are really starting to get interesting! Ok…so please, please review with your thoughts/predictions. I appreciate them all so much! Here are some previews for next time…**

**Nathan continues to dream about Anna**

**Lucas asks Nathan to make a MUCH greater sacrifice than Nathan had EVER planned on agreeing to**


	10. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

A/N: Here's an update. Was totally not planning on updating this particular fic today, as I was super into my newest one, You're the One, but yeah someone started writing their own story based on Definitely, Maybe and it kind of bothered me…so I had to step away to one of my others. It was a toss up between this and Tears Are Not Enough, but this one ultimately won out. But don't worry…Tears Are Not Enough will be next. Anyways, I hope you all like it. - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Time out!"_

_Nathan ushered his players into a huddle. "Alright guys…we have 22 seconds left on the shot clock. Jess, I want you to take the ball out and inbound it to Courtney. The defense is going to be all over her, so Lauren set a screen for her. Courtney…once you get the ball I want you to just keep on dribbling and run the clock down. They're going to expect you to try and take your defender off the dribble and take the ball to the hoop for an easy lay up to tie the game, so you're not going to do that. Instead, when the shot clock gets down to 10 seconds I want Tara, to set a screen for Anna. Anna…you're going to run to the corner and Court you dish it off to her. Anna…make sure you're behind the three point line and then you take the shot. Now if you all do as I say…in less than a minute we'll be out on the court celebrating as the new state champs. Now…state champs on three. One, two, three…"_

_"State champs!"_

_Courtney, Lauren, Jess and Tara headed out to the floor, but Anna remained behind and pulled her father to the side._

_"Dad, are you insane?!" Anna whispered. "Why in the world would you want to risk us losing this game by having me shoot a three when you could just have Courtney…who as a senior is used to this kind of pressure unlike myself…beat her man and take the ball to the hoop and tie it?! It doesn't matter if her man is all over her…you know she could still beat her on the dribble."_

_Nathan nodded. "Yeah, probably. But I'm not trying to bring this game into overtime, when I know you can win it for us. Anna…you're jump shot has been on fire tonight. You're the best shooter on the team and you and I both know that you can hit that corner shot with your eyes closed…literally. I've seen you do it a million times in practice."_

_"That's practice!" Anna said, trying her hardest to keep her voice down. "The state championship is on the line now! If I take that shot and I miss then we'll lose and the team will hate me!"_

_Nathan shook his head. "You're not going to miss, ok? Look Anna…did you hear Courtney or any of the other girls complain over my plan? No. Because they know you can hit that shot. They believe in you. And even if they didn't I would still have YOU take the shot, you know why?"_

_Anna shook her head no._

_Nathan put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Because there's no one I believe in more and there's no one I trust more to take that game winning shot than you. Not Courtney…Steve Nash…or even Michael Jordan. You're…you're going to hit it Anna. I believe in you. Now just believe in yourself."_

_Anna was about to respond, but was interrupted by shouts from on the floor._

_"Anna!" Courtney yelled out. "Come on!"_

_Anna nodded and ran on to the court._

_The referee blew his whistle and handed the ball off to Jess. The sports announcer began his commentary as she inbounds the ball to Courtney…_

_"The Ravens inbound the ball to #13 Courtney Jacobs. Jacobs now has the ball and it appears as though she's running down the clock."_

_Nathan glanced up at the shot clock. "Courtney! Now!"_

_Courtney immediately brushed passed her defender while Tara went to go set a screen for Anna. Anna quickly ran over to the corner. Courtney spots an open Anna and dishes it off to her. The announcer continues his commentary…_

_"Jacobs passes the ball to Scott who's wide open in the corner!"_

_The opposing team's coach begins jumping up and down and screams. "Get her!"_

_Anna sees the defense heading her away. She takes a quick look at her feet and notices she's on the three point line. She takes a dribble and steps behind it. She then looks up and releases the ball from her hands just as the buzzer goes off…_

_The announcer yells out. "Scott for the championship…"_

_The whole gym fills with silence as everyone watches the ball fly into the air and into the hoop. _

_"The basket's good! It's official! The Tree Hill Ravens are the new state champs!"_

_Courtney, Jess, Lauren, Tara and the girls from off the bench jumped up in excitement and immediately ran over to Anna._

_"You did it Anna!" Jess yelled out excitedly._

_"Way to go Frosh!" Courtney said as she and Lauren lifted Anna up onto their shoulders and into the air. "I knew you were going to hit it!"_

_The girls continue to celebrate on the floor for a long while before they finally set Anna down. Anna ran up to Nathan, jumped into his arms and gave him a huge bear hug._

_"I love you Dad." Anna whispered into his ear. "Thanks for believing in me."_

Nathan quickly popped up as he heard the alarm clock go off on the nightstand beside him. He glances at the clock and notices the time…11:00 a.m. He hits the snooze button, sighs, puts the pillow over his head and tries to go back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. "I…I can't believe he was able to draw up papers so fast."

Lucas took a sip of his orange juice and then placed the glass back down on the table. "Neither can I. We have an amazing lawyer. Everything…should be fine so long as Nathan doesn't go back on his word to us."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement as she sifted through the legal papers. "So these will just make things totally officially, right?"

"Yes." Lucas said as he got up from his chair and placed his empty juice glass into the sink. "Anna will be mine and nobody will be able to take her from me."

Peyton nodded and continued to look through the papers. When she reached the last page however, her jaw dropped. She scanned the page up and down for a long while before finally speaking up. "Lucas…this last page…do you really think that it's necessary?"

Lucas shook his head up and down. "Absolutely."

Peyton shifted uneasily in her chair at the kitchen table. "But Luke I…I think this is asking too much. Nathan's not going to want to sign this last page. And I…I'm not sure I'd want him to."

Lucas sighed. "Peyton I really don't think its asking too much. You want what's best for Anna right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then…" Lucas said, pointing to the table. "ALL of those papers are necessary and if Nathan wants to do right by Anna, he'll sign every last page."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Ryan!" Anna whispered. "What are you doing in here?! You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony! It's tradition!"_

_"Since when do we do follow tradition?" Ryan said smirking as he walked up to his fiancée and kissed her passionately as he held her in a loving embrace._

_Anna and Ryan continued to make out for a long while when the two lovebirds were interrupted by a cough coming from the door._

_Anna looked up and saw Nathan standing by the entry way of her dressing room. She and Ryan began to blush._

_"It's a…nice to see you Mr. Scott." Ryan stuttered out. "I'll uh…leave you two alone."_

_Ryan gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at the alter."_

_Anna nodded and Ryan made his way to the doorway. Nathan gave him a pat on the back as he exited the room and went and took a seat next to Anna._

_Nathan gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You look beautiful."_

_Anna smiled. "Thanks Dad."_

_"I still can't believe you're getting married today." Nathan said shaking his head in disbelief. "It feels like it was just yesterday that I was guiding you along on your first bike ride without your training wheels. And now you're---"_

_"All grown up." Anna said interrupting. _

_Nathan shook his head. "This day came way sooner than I expected. You and Ryan really couldn't wait until you finished up school, huh?"_

_Anna laughed. "Well since I'm going to be going to law school next year…and Ryan med school…that won't be for at least another four years or so and there is no way we're going to wait that long! Besides at least WE graduated from high school first before deciding to get hitched…unlike somebody I know."_

_"Very true. Very true." Nathan said chuckling. "I was only kidding anyways. Ryan…he's a good guy and if I HAVE to give you away, I'm glad it's to someone as great as him. You two are going to be very happy together."_

_Anna nodded. "Yes we will. Ryan's going to be an amazing husband."_

_"He better be. Or else I'll kill him. Seriously. I don't care how old you are because to me…you'll always be my little girl and I want what's best for you and I will always make sure that you're getting everything you deserve and more."_

_Anna's eyes began to tear up as she went to hug her father. "I'll always be your little girl Daddy. Always."_

_The father and daughter moment was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Anna looked up and saw that it was her maid-of-honor, Courtney._

_"I don't mean to interrupt, but we're about to start." Courtney motioned for them to follow her and she exited off down the hall._

_Anna got up from her seat and reached out her hand to Nathan. "You ready to walk me down the aisle?"_

_Nathan smiled. "You bet."_

_He sat up and took Anna's hand and the two walked off together, arm in arm._

Nathan opened his eyes and slowly sat up in the bed as he thought about all of his dreams. His thoughts were, however, soon interrupted by the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand next to him. Nathan picked up the phone, saw that it was Lucas and answered it.

"Hey I---oh, you do? Well umm, ok. I just have to shower and put some clothes on and then I'll be by."

Nathan hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He closed his eyes and remained sitting on the bed, thinking, before finally getting up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nathan…" Peyton smiled softly and ushered her brother-in-law into the house. "Come in."

Nathan nodded and followed Peyton into the living room, where Lucas stood waiting.

Nathan took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Hey…"

"Hey."

He looked around the room for a while before redirecting his attention back to Lucas. "How are you?"

Lucas sighed. "It hurt…a lot…hearing those results. But umm…I'm trying my best to come to terms with everything. It's just…really hard."

Nathan nodded. "I know, I know."

"So umm…the reason I called you was to talk about where we're all going to go from here." Lucas said as he picked up the legal papers from off the coffee table. "You told me before that no matter what the results were you wanted everything to stay as is."

Lucas handed the papers over to Nathan. "These papers will ensure that they do. Will you sign them?"

Nathan took a seat on the couch and began looking through the papers.

"So…these will just make everything official?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

Nathan nodded and continued to look through the pages. When he reached the last one and read through it, his heart nearly stopped. "Lucas I…I can't sign this."

Lucas sighed. "What do you mean you can't sign the last page Nathan?"

"I mean I can't sign it."

"But---"

"And I can't believe you two would want me to. You're asking too much and it's something I never told you I would do."

"Nathan, it's what's best." said a now frustrated Lucas.

Nathan shook his head. "No Lucas. It's wrong and you know it. If…if I sign that last page then I become Dan and there's NO way that's ever going to happen."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter! Now…what do you all think is up with these papers Lucas had drawn up? What portion of them do you think Nathan has a problem with? And do you really think now after all of those dreams that's he'll be willing to fully give Anna up to Lucas anyways? Please review with your thoughts…I appreciate them all! Here are some previews for next time…**

**Next time…**

**Brooke goes to see Haley**

**Lucas and Nathan have it out**


	11. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Never Gonna Give You Up**

A/N: Here's a short little update. I hope you all like it. - Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean you can't sign the last page Nathan?"

"I mean I can't sign it."

"But---"

"And I can't believe you two would want me to. You're asking too much and it's something I never told you I would do."

"Nathan, it's what's best." said a now frustrated Lucas.

Nathan shook his head. "No Lucas. It's wrong and you know it. If…if I sign that last page then I become Dan and there's NO way that's ever going to happen."

Lucas eyed his brother curiously. "What are you talking about?! You signing those papers won't make you like Dan."

"Oh really." Nathan said as he got up from his spot on the couch and pointed to the top of the last page. "Me signing a non-disclosure agreement suggests otherwise. You want to contractually bind me from ever telling Anna that I'm her biological father. What if it got out to her another way? She's going to think…"

"She'll think what Nathan?" Lucas asked agitatedly.

Nathan sighed. "That I'm an asshole for not at least acknowledging her."

Lucas shook his head. "No she won't. She'll see it as you making a necessary sacrifice for her well-being. Anna…she won't have to grow up confused and with an identity problem. All of those papers…they just solidify the way things were always suppose to be….me as Anna's father. It's what's best for everyone and most importantly her."

"But still Lucas---"

"No…I don't want to hear anymore of it. Just sign the papers. All of them."

Nathan shook his head. "I will never sign that last page Lucas. And if I'm being perfectly honest right now, I'm not sure I can't sign the others either."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's open."

Brooke slowly opened up the door the Naley home. "Hey."

Haley sighed. "What is it Brooke? You come here to shout at me some more?"

"No." Brooke said as she tossed her purse down on the stand next to her. "I think you've had enough of being yelled at. I came here to see how you're doing. I…I know you know about Nathan being Anna's father and I wanted to see if you were okay because I know that was probably extremely hard for you to hear."

Haley shook her head and the tears began to well up in her eyes. "No, I'm not. You're right. It was really hard…hearing that she's his daughter."

Brooke walked up to Haley and hugged her. "I know it was."

"I really wish he would talk to me Brooke." Haley said as she wiped away her tears. "Because as hard as it was to hear about Anna…it hurts even more knowing my husband wants nothing to do with me. Gosh I…I just feel so terrible for what I had wanted to do and if I could take it all back I would in a second, but he doesn't want to sit and listen to anything I have to say."

Brooke let go of Haley and stared deeply into her friend's eyes. "He will."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Brooke shook her head. "He will. And he'll forgive you. Because Haley…Nathan's crazy in love with you and there's no way he's ever going to give up on what the two of you have. Things will be better in time…you'll see. Nathan…he will come and talk to you eventually and you'll be able to work things out."

Haley sighed. "I hope so."

"You will." Brooke reassured. "Because you're Naley. Always and forever, remember?"

Haley smiled slightly and nodded. Brooke wiped away a tear from her friend's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be okay." Brooke whispered into Haley's ear. "It'll all be okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas glared into his brother's eyes. "What do you mean you can't sign ANY of them?! Nathan we agreed---"

"I know, I know." Nathan said as he dropped the papers onto the coffee table. "But this isn't as easy I thought it would be. I need more time to think about---"

"Think about what?!" Lucas asked interrupting. "There's nothing to think about! You are NOT her father!"

"But I'm her biological father Lucas!" Nathan said yelling. "And I can't shake that. Anna…she's all I have been thinking about! She's all I've been dreaming about!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look whatever dreams or feelings you're having…you're just going to have to find a way to get over them because I…I am Anna's father! I have been that to her for nearly two years now! Don't think that you can waltz into her life and replace me as her father after all of this time just because some stupid test says that your freaking DNA matches! You and I know better than anyone else that doesn't make someone a father!"

Nathan sighed. "I didn't say that I wanted to take your place."

"Then what exactly are you trying to say Nathan?!" Lucas asked shouting.

"I don't know!" Nathan said as he threw his arms up in the air and began pacing around the room. "I don't know. I…I need time to feel this whole thing out. And I need…I need to spend some real quality, one on one time with Anna."

"And then?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

"What do you mean 'we'll see'!?" asked a now furious Lucas. He shook his head. "No forget it. I'm not going to let you dictate this. Look…this whole thing…it isn't fair to either one of us but…we can't change the way the chips fell Nathan. Anna has been my daughter from the very beginning. She will ALWAYS be MY daughter and I'm never going to give her up to you or anyone!"

Nathan's face grew red. "Lucas! I---"

His words were interrupted by cries coming from upstairs.

Peyton, who had remained quiet for the entire argument, threw up her hands in aggravation. "Great! All the yelling woke her up!"

Peyton shook her head and quickly headed for the stairs to check on Anna.

Lucas and Nathan continued to glare at each other until Lucas finally stepped away and headed toward the foot of the stairs. He hollered up to Peyton. "Is she okay?"

A few moments later Peyton emerged, with Anna in her arms, and began heading down the steps. "Yeah she just wants Bunny."

Lucas nodded and walked over to Anna's play pen and grabbed her stuffed rabbit. He then walked back over to Peyton and Anna and handed Bunny over to the little girl. Anna's eyes lit up as she took Bunny from Lucas. She then laid her head down on Peyton's chest and cradled her stuffed rabbit in her arms. Peyton closed her eyes as she held onto Anna closely and lovingly stroked her daughter's blonde curls.

Lucas smiled softly at the sight of Peyton with Anna. The smile soon vanished once his gaze shifted to Nathan, who had his eyes fixated on the little girl in his wife's arms. He walked back over to his brother.

"I think you should go."

Nathan remained silent for a long while before he finally moved his eyes away from Anna and onto Lucas and responded. "Alright…I'll go. But this conversation it isn't over."

Nathan redirected his attention back to Anna. "Not by a long shot."

He then left the living room, made his way to the front door and exited the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay…so it looks like this situation is just getting worse. Nathan can't shake the thoughts of Anna from his mind and is confused about what he wants. Lucas doesn't care what Nathan wants as he seems to think it'd be wrong to mess with Anna's life now and change the way things have always been. Should Nathan just back off? Do you think that's what he'll do? Hmm…I guess you all will just have to wait and see what happens! Please review with your thoughts/comments! **

**Next time…**

**Lucas and Peyton have a chat with their attorney**

**Peyton and Brooke sit down and talk**


	12. Can't Lose You

**Can't Lose You**

A/N: It has been a very long time since I've updated this fic! Sorry guys! I'll be better, I promise! Anyways, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I heard about the um... the 'talk' between Lucas and Nathan yesterday." Brooke said as she plopped down on the couch beside Peyton.

Peyton sighed. "It was awful." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

Brooke wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Brooke. I don't know. Lucas…he's so devastated about everything and I want to be there for him. I'm trying to be. But it's so hard because I'm hurting too."

Peyton got up from her seat and began pacing around the living room. "I—I can't believe Nathan's starting to have second thoughts about everything. I…I just don't get where it's coming from."

Brooke bit her lip and looked down. "Well umm…I've sort been…talking to him and---"

"You what?" Peyton asked in disbelief. "Tell me that you're not the one who has been filling Nathan's head with all of these ideas about being Anna's father! Tell me that I'm mistaken Brooke!"

"That's not really---"

"Unbelievable!" Peyton said cutting her off. She threw her arms up into the air. "You're my best friend Brooke! Seriously, what the HELL are you doing?!"

Brooke sighed. "I am behind you 100% Peyton. There is nothing I want more than for everything to stay as is…with Lucas as Anna's father. It's the way it's always been and it's the way things should stay."

Peyton shook her head. "Then why are you putting doubts in Nathan's head about everything?!"

"That's not what I was doing. I was just trying to get him to be honest with how he was feeling. I mean, don't you think it's better that he questions and explores his feelings regarding Anna NOW than for him to lie to you…say he's fine with everything…hold his emotions in and then later on down the road…when Anna's say 2 or 3 and you think things are going great, have Nathan pull the rug out from underneath your feet with the revelation that he's really not okay with it all?"

Peyton walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Brooke, but remained silent.

Brooke took in a deep breath and continued speaking. "I know it must be really scary for you and Lucas to let Nathan spend some alone time with Anna, but you can't honestly expect him to not want to get to know her better. I mean…Nathan wouldn't be Nathan if he were to be able to just easily ignore the little girl that is a part of him. And you have to remember that this all happened by mistake. It wasn't like Nathan agreed to give up his sperm to you and Lucas so you guys could have a baby and now is having second thoughts about handing her off to his brother. He never consented to that."

Peyton slowly nodded her head. "I…I get all of that. I do. It's just…I'm afraid that if he does spend that quality one on one time with Anna he's going to want to be more than just her uncle and Lucas is going to lose her as his daughter."

Brooke shook her head. "He's not going to lose her, you know why? Because even if Nathan comes to realize that he does indeed want to be Anna's father, he'll eventually see that no matter how much he might want to, he can't because there's only one guy she's ever going to see as her dad and that is Lucas."

Peyton fixed her lips to respond when Anna began crying upstairs. Both Peyton and Brooke got up and headed upstairs to check on her.

By the time they entered into the room, Anna had settled down and they found the now happy little girl sitting up in her crib playing with Bunny. She reached her arms out to her mother and Peyton picked her up and held her daughter protectively in her arms.

Peyton walked over to the rocker, sat down and rocked with Anna. A few minutes later the little girl was fast asleep. Peyton sighed and turned her attention to Brooke. "You know sometimes I wish that all of this had never happened. But then I look at Anna and remember that…had it not she wouldn't be here."

She paused for a moment and then looked down at her daughter. She slowly began stroking her hair and continued speaking. "Anna wouldn't be here without Nathan and…h—he deserves to spend time with her. He does. It…it wouldn't be fair to ask him to give her up without…letting him explore his feelings first. Lucas and I…we have to let Nathan see her. I just pray that it won't lead to things changing."

Brooke nodded. "It'll all be okay. I just know it."

Peyton gave her friend a half-heated smile. "I hope so Brooke. I really hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brooke's watching Anna?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, she was at the house when you called and asked me to come down here so she volunteered to watch her. But Brooke can't stay with her all that long because she has to pick Julian up from the airport."

"This shouldn't take long." Lucas said as he glanced down at his watch. "Todd just had to make a quick phone call and then he'll be in to talk to us about this whole thing. I'm sure he can find a way to prevent Nathan from---"

Peyton interrupted. "About that. Lucas, I think we're---"

Peyton's own words were cut off by their attorney entering into the room.

Todd walked over to his desk and sat down. "Sorry I had to keep you waiting. Now…tell me. What's up?"

Lucas sighed. "My brother he…he refused to sign the papers. He's starting to make demands and—"

"What kind of demands?" Todd asked as he put his glasses on, grabbed a pencil and began taking notes.

"Nathan wants to spend time Anna because he's now starting to question whether he can be just an uncle to her. I…I'm not going to stand for this. There's no way I'm going to step aside and hand my daughter over to him. That will not happen. It can't. There has to be someway to prevent that. I mean…I've been raising Anna as my daughter for all this time now. Not to mention I am her legal father. That has to count for something. I---"

Todd cut him off. "Lucas, stop rambling for a minute and let me speak."

Lucas stopped talking and nodded his head.

Todd took in a deep breath. "Now…has Nathan said straight up that he wants to be Anna's father?"

Peyton shook her head. "No…all he's really said is that he isn't sure and that he wants to starting seeing her more and spend some quality time with her."

"So that's all he wants?"

"For right now!" Lucas said yelling. He got up from his seats. "But I now that if we allow it to happen he's going to start growing attached and he's going to want to raise Anna as HIS daughter!"

Todd put his pencil down and removed his glasses. "I knew drawing up those papers wasn't a good idea."

"And why not?"

Todd sighed. "Because it just made everything worse…like I thought it might. OK…Lucas…if you and Peyton really want to take legal action and bring this issue to court, I'll support you but I really don't think that would be a wise decision."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because you more than likely won't come out of this victoriously."

"But—"

"Do you two want to hear what I think you two should do?"

"What is that?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Let your brother spend time with Anna."

Lucas vehemently shook his head. "No! So he can come to the realization that he wants to be the one to raise her?! Absolutely not!"

Todd sighed. "You don't know that for sure."

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take!"

"Well unfortunately it's a risk you're going to have to take because Nathan…he's Anna's biological father and in the court of law that holds a lot of weight. If he wants to spend time with her, he has the right to. You being Anna's legal father doesn't matter because if Nathan wanted he could easily contest that and become her legal father himself by presenting those paternity test results to the court. And the fact that you've been raising Anna for the past 18-months? Again that doesn't matter. A family court judge will say that she's young enough for Nathan to be introduced as her father without the introduction affecting her psyche in the long term."

Lucas sighed. "So basically you're telling us that…no matter what we decide to do…I'm going to lose Anna as my daughter."

Todd shook his head. "No, not at all. Look, your brother is just questioning. It's natural for him to want to know Anna. It'd be strange if he didn't. And I know the idea of Nathan spending time with Anna frightens you but him wanting to get to know her better…perhaps develop a close relationship with her…doesn't mean he'll want to take your place."

Lucas remained quiet for a long while as he soaked in his attorney's words. He then looked over at his wife. "What do you think about all this?"

Peyton thought long and hard before answering. "I think that…Todd's right. You see…back at the house I had a similar conversation with Brooke and as…hard as it's going to be we have to let Nathan spend time with Anna. Not only do we really not have a choice, but…it wouldn't be right to refuse him the chance of really getting to know her."

Tears began to well up in Lucas's eyes. "You're right Peyton. You're absolutely right. It's just…I—I really…d—don't want t—to…lose Anna. I d—don't want to lose her."

Peyton got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I know honey. I know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next day…_

Lucas heard a knock on the front door and went to answer it. He opened it up and saw Nathan standing before him. He motioned for his brother to come in and the two walked toward the living room.

"Peyton's getting Anna ready. She should be down with her soon."

Nathan nodded. "That's fine. I'm in no rush."

The two brothers stood together for a long while in silence before Nathan finally broke it. "I know that…this was very hard for you to do and I…I just wanted to say…thank you. Thank you for considering my feelings and for voluntarily allowing me to see Anna. It really means a lot."

Lucas slowly nodded his head, but said nothing.

A couple of minutes later, Peyton came downstairs with Anna in her arms. Lucas walked up to them and took Anna from his wife and the three slowly walked over to Nathan.

Lucas looked at Nathan and found that his brother's eyes were fixated on the little girl in his arms. Lucas took in a deep breath, gave Anna a huge hug and kissed her on the forehead. "You have fun with your Uncle Nathan at the fair, okay?"

Anna smiled brightly and nodded.

Lucas sighed and very slowly handed Anna over to his brother.

Nathan's heart started to race as he held Anna in his arms for the first time in a long time and ever since finding out that she was his daughter. He smiled down at her and held her close. "Hey Anna, how are you?"

Watching Nathan interact with Anna devastated Lucas, but he was determined to stay strong and not show it.

"You two should probably get going." Lucas told his brother.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah we should."

Lucas and Peyton walked Nathan and Anna to the front door. Nathan reached the doorknob and just as he was about to turn it he stopped and turned around. He took in a deep breath and directed his attention to Peyton.

"Peyton, would you come with us?"

Nathan's request took Lucas by surprise and left Peyton at a lost for words.

Nathan cleared his throat and broke the silence. "If you don't want to, or you're busy I understand. I know my asking is really last minute. It's just…I've been thinking and…I thought it would be a good idea if maybe this first go around you would come. I—I want Anna to feel comfortable."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I—I really shouldn't---"

"Please?"

Peyton sighed and looked over at Lucas. The two stared at each other for a long while before Lucas finally took in a deep breath and voiced his opinion. "You should go."

"But—"

"It's…okay Peyton. You three…you go ahead."

Peyton gazed long and hard into Lucas's eyes before ultimately agreeing. "Alright, I'll go."

She hurried off upstairs to retrieve her purse and returned moments later. Nathan opened up the front door and made his way to the car with Anna.

Peyton gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll call you later."

Lucas nodded and watched as Peyton headed out to Nathan's car and helped him strap Anna into her car seat. He then hopped into the driver's seat, she in the passenger's, and headed off down the road.

Lucas stood at the door for a minute, but did eventually close it and made his way back towards the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and noticed Anna's rabbit lying on the cushion beside him. Lucas picked up Bunny and began absent-mindedly playing with it. He shook his head, sighed and began crying softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so there it is! I hope you all liked it. So…it looks like Lucas and Peyton came to the realization that they really can't prevent Nathan from spending time with Anna so they've stopped trying to and allowed him to take her out for the afternoon. He ends up inviting Peyton to come along and it's quite obvious that Lucas is deeply bothered by all of it. So…what do you think will happen? Will Nathan want to keep spending more and more time with Anna? Do you think he'll want to play the father role or will he eventually see that it would be best to step aside like Brooke thinks he'll end up doing? What will become of Naley? Leyton? Hmm…I don't know. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! Anyways…please review with your thoughts/predictions! I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them! – Jasmine **

**Coming Up…**

**Nathan, Peyton, and Anna have fun at the fair**

**Lucas and Haley talk**

**Still to come…**

**Nathan and Haley sit down and have a much needed chat**


	13. A Day at the Fair

**A Day at the Fair**

A/N: Here's another update. Now it hasn't actually been stated in my fic that either Lucas or Peyton know that Haley now knows that Anna is Nathan's daughter but they did eventually find out and now everyone knows the truth and knows that…everyone else knows, ok? Ok. Anyways, I hope you all like it! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's open!" Lucas called out.

Haley slowly opened up the backdoor and entered. "Hi."

Lucas, who was trying to keep himself occupied by washing some dishes, placed his rag in the sink, took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for Haley to sit. "What brings you by?"

Haley took in a deep breath and sat down. "A couple of different reasons. For starters, I was really hoping to talk with Peyton. I know she's still mad at me and…I was hoping we could maybe sit down and just—"

"She's not here." Lucas said interrupting. "She's…at the fair. With Anna…and…Nathan."

"Oh…" Haley said, sounding very surprised.

Lucas sighed. "Nathan…wanted to…spend time with Anna and…asked Peyton to go too."

"Why?"

"Because he's never spent an entire day, just one on one with Anna and he didn't want her to feel 'uncomfortable.' Some crap like that."

Haley slowly nodded. "I see."

The kitchen filled with silence for a few minutes before Haley finally spoke up. "H—how are you taking all of this Lucas? How have you been holding up?"

Lucas pondered long and hard before answering. "Not good. I—I really feel like I'm losing her. And it sucks because…it's not like I'm losing Anna to just anyone. I'm losing her…to my own brother and…"

Lucas found himself getting choked up so let his voice trail off. He then got up from his seat.

"Haley, I'm…really not in the mood to talk, I—"

"I understand." Haley said getting up.

She made her way to the backdoor to leave, but stopped and turned around. "I'm…sorry Lucas…about everything. None of this is fair to you. "

Lucas sighed. "Well I'm sorry for you too Hales. I mean…it's not like Anna is Peyton and Nathan's love child but still, regardless of how she came to be…knowing that your husband has a daughter with my wife…that has to hurt."

Haley slowly nodded her head. "It…does. Not in the same way that it hurts you, but…it does. It really does."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And I…am…finished." The face painter put her brush down on the table and put a mirror in front of Anna.

The little girl pointed excitedly. "Kitty!"

Peyton nodded. "Yes, you're a kitty!"

Nathan picked Anna up from her seat at the face painting booth. He smiled down at her. "So what do you think Anna? Do you like it?"

Anna smiled brightly. "Yah."

Nathan and Peyton thanked the face painter and then the three of them left the booth and explored the rest of the fair. Anna's eyes scanned around and she rested them on a pretty pink bear hanging in one of the game booths. She pointed and shouted. "Bear!"

Nathan looked over to where the little girl was pointing and saw the bear and a basketball-like game. "Would you like me to win that bear for you?"

Anna nodded her head up and down.

Nathan handed Anna over to Peyton and walked up to the booth. He handed the game operator a couple of bucks and he then handed Nathan a basketball.

"Twenty-five shots in one minute and win any of the stuffed animals on the wall!"

Nathan nodded and as soon as the buzzer went off he started shooting. He made the first couple of baskets easily and started having fun with it. He made a couple with one hand, some while closing his eyes, some while not looking and a few while making funny faces at Anna.

Peyton chuckled and looked down at her daughter. "He's good, huh?!"

Anna nodded, grinned and clapped her little hands.

Nathan won the game easily and the operator took down the pink bear and handed it to Anna. "Here ya go!"

Anna took the bear and hugged it. "Bear!"

"Now what do you say Anna?" Peyton asked her daughter.

The little girl shouted out loudly. "Mine!"

Nathan laughed and Peyton just shook her head. "She can retain a million different words but for some reason thank you is not one of them."

Nathan took Anna from Peyton and the three walked off together. Anna soon spotted a little boy with a snow cone in his hand and looked up at Nathan and asked. "What's that?"

"It's a snow cone."

Anna turned her attention to Peyton. "I want!"

Peyton pondered aloud. "Oh Anna you've already had a lot of sugar today so I don't know…"

Nathan whispered something into Anna's ear and had the little girl repeat his words. "Please mama." She then pouted her bottom lip.

After taking a moment to think Peyton finally caved and gave in. "Ok Anna, ok but it's ONLY because you said please."

The trio headed over to one of the many frozen treats carts. Nathan ordered her a red snow cone and the vendor handed it to Anna. Nathan then whispered into her ear and Anna told the vendor, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Have a nice day!"

Nathan and Peyton smiled down at Anna as the little girl waved bye and the three made their way over to a vacant bench in a shady, park like area of the fair, and they all sat down. Nathan watched a happy Anna eat her snow cone while an exhausted Peyton rested her eyes.

Once Anna finished she hopped off of Nathan's lap, placed her bear down next to him and began running around on the empty grass. She then waved her hands and motioned for Peyton and Nathan to come join her.

Peyton watched on as Nathan popped up instantly and began chasing Anna around. Once he finally caught her he scooped Anna up in his arms and began twirling her around. After a while Nathan put the giggly little girl down and Anna shouted out to Peyton. "Mama!"

Though extremely worn-out, Peyton got up from the bench and joined Anna and Nathan. The three of them ran around together, laughing and having a good time.

Just as Peyton was about to pick Anna up, she tripped on a rock and right as she was about to fall and hit the grass, Nathan caught her in his arms.

"You okay?"

Peyton stared at him for a minute, before quickly standing up and removing herself from his grip. "It's a…gonna get dark soon and it's a 90 minute drive back to Tree Hill so…w—we should probably get going."

Nathan eyed her curiously, but slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah we should start heading back."

Anna tugged on Nathan's pant's leg. "Up!"

Nathan looked down at Anna, grinned and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Alright…you ready to hit the road Anna?"

The smiley little girl nodded and the two started to make their way back to the car. Peyton headed to the bench to retrieve Anna's bear. She looked up and saw Nathan spinning around with a very giggly Anna in the parking lot.

Peyton smiled half-heartedly, sighed and began walking toward the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan carried a sleeping Anna up to the front door, with Peyton following behind. He gave Anna a long hug before finally handing the little girl over to her mother.

Peyton looked down at Anna and stroked her hair. "I think she had a really good time today."

Nathan nodded. "Well she's not the only one. I had a blast spending the day with her. I'd love to be able to do it again real soon."

"We'll…talk about it."

The two stood staring at each other for a long while before Nathan finally broke the silence. "I could tell that you had fun today too. And I could also tell that…towards the end of the day…you started to feel guilty about it."

He took in a deep breath and then continued. "Look, I'm not sorry for having fun today, but maybe you are because you thought that…by having a good time you were betraying Lucas. But Peyton, come on. How could anyone spend a day with that little girl and not have a blast with her? It's impossible!"

Peyton slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"You didn't betray him, okay? You didn't. So please…don't feel bad."

Peyton fixed her mouth to respond, but then noticed Anna stirring in her arms. She looked down at her and smiled. "You ready for bed little one?"

Anna nodded.

"Can you say bye-bye to Uncle Nathan?"

The tired toddler waved her little hand and very softly said. "Bye-bye."

Nathan smiled and took her from Peyton and gave her one last hug. "Bye Anna."

He handed Anna back to Peyton and watched as the two headed off together in the house. He then turned around, trotted down the steps, made his way to his car and drove off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton walked into the house and headed into the living room, where she found Lucas asleep on the couch.

She walked up to him and nudged him gently. "Hey Luke, wake up. We're home."

Lucas's eyes slowly began to flutter open. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and sat up. "Hey, how was it?"

"It was…okay. Let me wash the paint off her face and then we'll talk."

Peyton headed off to the bathroom with Anna while Lucas got up from his spot on the couch and headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Peyton was finished and made her way upstairs with Anna. She walked into her daughter's bedroom and saw Lucas waiting for them.

Peyton placed Anna's bear on the dresser and took her pajamas from Lucas and began changing her.

"Did she have fun?"

Peyton nodded. "Of course. What little girl wouldn't have fun running around and eating sweets and junk all day?"

"Did she…have fun with Nathan?"

"Yeah…they…had a good time together."

Lucas slowly nodded his head and sighed. "I figured they would."

Once Peyton finished, she kissed Anna on the cheek and handed her over to Lucas.

Lucas carried the exhausted little girl over to her crib. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight baby. I love you."

He placed her inside her crib and handed her Bunny, but Anna tossed the stuffed rabbit over to the side and yelled out, "Bear!"

Peyton grabbed the pink bear from off the dresser, walked over the crib and handed Anna her bear. "Here you go Anna. Night-night."

Anna happily clutched onto her bear, closed her little eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Peyton made her way to the door to exit the room, but stopped once she noticed that Lucas wasn't following her and still stood by Anna's crib.

"Lucas—"

"I was the one who gave her that stuffed rabbit." a stone-faced Lucas said, cutting his wife off. "The rabbit she no longer wants. Now she'd rather have the bear that I'm SURE Nathan won her."

Peyton sighed. "Lucas, you know that Anna still loves Bunny. You're reading too much into things. Anna she…she had her eyes on that bear and ANYONE could've won it for her and—"

"But not just anyone won it for her. It was Nathan."

Lucas blinked back tears, shook his head, brushed passed Peyton and exited Anna's room.

Peyton walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. She slowly rocked back and forth. She picked up one of Anna's stuffed animals from off the floor, cuddled with it and let the tears that had been building up in her eyes fall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haley was busy cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She placed her sponge down on the counter, made her way to the door and came face to face with her husband.

"Nathan…"

Nathan feigned a smile. "Hi."

The two stood staring at each other for a long while before Haley spoke up. "I uh…I heard you spent the day with Anna…and Peyton. H—how was that?"

Nathan slowly nodded his head. "Really, really good. I had…an amazing time hanging out with that little girl."

Haley nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

There was another moment of awkward silence and staring.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I came over here because…w—we need to talk. We…really need to talk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so there it is! I hope you all liked it! Alright…it looks like Anna had a blast with him and Nathan obviously had a really good time with Anna and already mentioned to Peyton that he would like to take Anna out again. So what do you think about? Is Nathan getting too close? What is it you think that he wants to be to Anna? And poor Lucas…he's devastated. He hated letting Anna go and I'm sure he definitely didn't appreciate the fact that Nathan asked Peyton along to the fair. Still…nothing seemed to hurt him more than when Anna tossed her stuffed bunny to the side in favor of the bear that Nathan won her. And what about Peyton? She seems really upset about everything too. Oh…and Nathan stopped by the house to see Haley so they can talk. How do you think that will go? What do you think he's going to say to her? Hmm. Anyways…please review with your thoughts/predictions! I love hearing what you guys are thinking! – Jasmine **

**Coming Up…**

**Nathan and Haley finally have that much needed talk**

**And later…**

**Lucas shuts down and begins pushing Peyton away**


	14. Stronger

**Stronger**

A/N: A VERY short update. It's short because there's only one scene and it's Naley. It didn't feel right including anyone else in this particular chapter. Anyways…here you go! I hope you like it. – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haley was busy cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She placed her sponge down on the counter, made her way to the door and came face to face with her husband.

"Nathan…"

Nathan feigned a smile. "Hi."

The two stood staring at each other for a long while before Haley spoke up. "I uh…I heard you spent the day with Anna…and Peyton. H—how was that?"

Nathan slowly nodded his head. "Really, really good. I had…an amazing time hanging out with that little girl."

Haley nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

There was another moment of awkward silence and staring.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I came over here because…w—we need to talk. We…really need to talk."

Haley nodded and the two made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

Nathan took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and faced his wife. "I need to know why."

"Why—"

"Why you would even THINK about keeping the whole Anna thing from me. I mean…if it had been up to you I never would've known that I had a daughter. A DAUGHTER Haley!"

Haley nodded. "I know, I know and there's…no excuse for what—"

"You're right." Nathan said cutting her off. "There's no excuse. But you had a reason and…I want to hear what that reason is."

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. "I—I just...I was worried that you possibly having a child with…with Peyton would…change things between us."

"I know this news about Anna must have shocked you." Nathan said bluntly. "I'm sure the last thing a woman ever wants to hear is that her husband has a child with ANOTHER woman. But still…while I can never look at Anna the same way I did before and will now always take special interest in her…regardless of what I decide my official role in her life will be…I don't see why you would think that my developing a relationship with her would change US."

"I didn't think that."

A confused Nathan shook his head. "Then what are you talking about?"

Haley sighed. "I…I thought this whole Anna thing would cause you to…to look at Peyton differently."

"Well I do."

"Different…HOW?"

Nathan stared long and hard into his wife's eyes before responding. "I see what this is about. Haley…why would you think that me finding out that I have a child with Peyton would trigger something between her and me?"

Haley threw her hands up in the air and got up. "Because she's not just any random girl. She's…someone you have history with. And because…it has! Seriously, why else would you invite Peyton along with you and Anna today?"

Nathan sighed. "I'm assuming you heard about my taking Anna to the fair from Lucas, right?"

Haley nodded.

"Well did he tell you my reasoning for it?"

"He said that you said it was because you had never spent a whole day alone with Anna like that before and you didn't want her to feel uncomfortable."

Nathan nodded. "Ok, well there you have it! The reason. My ONLY reason! There was absolutely no ulterior motive for my asking Peyton to come along!"

Haley sat back down next to Nathan. "But…you did just admit to me that you look at Peyton differently and you never answered me when I asked you differently how."

Nathan paused for a minute and then answered. "Differently as in…she's no longer just my friend and sister-in-law. She is now the mother of my child and…that means something. And because she is I…I care about her much more than I thought I ever would, but Haley…caring and loving are two completely different things. I care about Peyton but I LOVE you. You're the only one I have ever been in love with and…you're the only one I will EVER be in love with. I will never find another woman more beautiful, intelligent and amazing than you because there isn't one…she doesn't exist."

"You…you really mean all that?" Haley asked blinking back tears.

Nathan sighed. "Of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. And that's why it hurt me so badly to find out that you of all people wanted to keep Anna's paternity from me."

Haley sniffed and let her tears fall. "I know I hurt you and…you have to know how sorry I am and that…if I could go back in time and do things differently that I—I would. I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

Nathan nodded. "I believe you."

He took Haley's hands into his and stared deeply into her eyes. "And because I believe you…and because I love you…I want for us to work this out and for us to get pass this so we can—"

"Be like we used to be?" Haley asked hopefully.

Nathan shook his head. "No. Even if I thought that we could I wouldn't want that for us and that's because I honestly believe that you and I…we can be even better than we used to be."

Haley smiled softly. "Really?"

Nathan took his thumb and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Us going through something as huge as this and…not sitting around idly and letting it tear us apart? How could we not be? It's like the saying goes. What doesn't kill us—"

"Makes us stronger."

Nathan nodded. "Exactly."

He paused for a moment and then spoke. "What you did really hurt me, but I'm ready to forgive, to forget…because one's not really forgiving otherwise….and to move on and become this even stronger couple."

Haley nodded. "So am I."

Nathan leaned his forehead against Haley's and caressed her cheeks. "I can't be without you Haley. You're my other half and I'm only me when I'm with you."

"And I'm only me when I'm with you."

The two kissed and then hugged.

Haley eventually broke away from the embrace and snuggled up closer to her husband. "I've missed you Nathan. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Nathan said as he absent-mindedly rubbed his wife's arm. "More than you know. I…I've really needed you these past few days and I…I still do."

Haley nodded and looked up at him. "Well you got me and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what. You're stuck with me."

He kissed her forehead. "That's good to know."

The two sat together for a long while before Haley finally spoke up. "So…where's your head at? You being able to spend time with Anna today…did that help you figure a few things out? Or did it…maybe leave you feeling conflicted?"

Nathan sighed. "Conflicted. And that's because…I—I feel bad for Lucas. I know…my spending time with Anna really hurts him because he thinks if I get too close to her…I might want to take his place."

"Do you?"

Nathan thought long and hard before answering. "I don't know. I mean…that's not what I'm actively seeking to do, but I'd be lying if I said I haven't been imagining what it would be like to be able to raise Anna and for my daughter to see ME as her father. I'm just so confused about what to do. It's like…my brain is telling me that I should be doing one thing, but my heart is saying another. I…I know that my getting so close to Anna hurts my brother and the last thing I want to do is to cause Lucas pain. But still…Anna is my daughter and I—I really just feel as though regardless of how our relationship is labeled....whether it be father/daughter or uncle/niece…that I should be able to at the very least forge a strong connection with her …a little girl who is just as much a part of me as Jamie is."

Haley nodded her head, but remained silent.

Nathan looked down at her. "Do you think I'm wrong for feeling the way I do?"

"No, not at all."

"I'm sensing a but."

Haley shook her head. "No buts. You can't help the way you feel. Just…try and make sure that at the end of the day whatever it is you decide to do your doing with Anna's best interest in mind. You can't let Lucas, Peyton…or even your own feelings cloud your judgment of doing what is right for that little girl."

Nathan nodded slowly. "I know. I'm just…not entirely sure I know what is right for her at this point."

Haley stared into her husband's eyes. "I'm not either, but in time…you will. And remember that…I'm here for you and I'm going to support your decision regarding Anna, okay?"

Nathan nodded. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that."

He kissed Haley on the cheek and brought her in closer to him and the two cuddled together on the couch for the first time…in a long time…for a long while.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this. I'll admit…I was nervous about writing an all Naley chapter because…while I really like Naley, I'm not a diehard fan and writing for them doesn't come as easily for me as it does for other couples. So…I really hope that all of you who read this story more for the Naley felt as though I did them justice. Now that I've finally revealed my deep dark fear of being an inadequate Naley writer out of the way, let's talk a little about this chapter, shall we? So…I think a lot of you guys thought I was foreshadowing a Nathan/Peyton hook up…but I was simply teasing and trying to mislead you. Anyways…it appears as though now that some time has passed Nathan was able to think about things and felt as though he was ready to try and make things right with Haley again because he loves her and knows how truly sorry she is about everything. While it's good he's reconciling with Haley, Nathan is still feeling confused about the whole Anna thing and Haley tells him to just try and make sure that he has Anna in mind and no one else when deciding once and for all what to do. But what's right for Anna? Is it for her to develop a relationship with her natural father who's present and wants to forge a strong relationship with her? Or maybe it would be better for Nathan to just step aside because, unfortunately for him, Anna already has a father and his name is Lucas. **

**Okay…I've rambled a lot so I think I'll stop now! Thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts/comments! – Jasmine**

**Coming Up…**

**Nathan spends more time with Anna**

**Lucas grows more and more depressed **

**"I don't know how much longer I can live like this."**

**And later…**

**"This…this CAN'T be happening! Not AGAIN!"**


	15. Heartless

**Heartless**

A/N: Since I've finally finished all of my final papers for the semester and now only have one, easy multiple choice final next week to study for, I was able to write an update. So here it is…I hope you all like it! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Peyton knocked lightly on Lucas's office door. "Lucas we need to talk. There's…something I…really need to tell…"

She opened up the cracked door to the room and found her husband sitting by the window with a photo album in his hands.

Peyton sighed and walked over to him. "Honey I—"

"You remember this day?" Lucas asked pointing to a photo of him and a happy Anna at the beach. "Anna and I…w—we had…so much fun together that day…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Up Dada!" Anna said as she tugged on Lucas's swimming trunks. _

_Lucas smiled down at his little girl and lifted her up onto his shoulders. "How's that Anna banana? Better?"_

_Anna nodded._

_"Ok, you ready to get dizzy?!"_

_The little girl grinned. "Yah!"_

_Lucas chuckled and began spinning around and around, much to Anna's delight as she couldn't stop smiling and laughing._

_A couple of minutes later Anna screamed out. "Down!"_

_Lucas stopped instantly and as soon as he set her down on the sand a giggly Anna stuck her tongue out at him and started running._

_Lucas smirked and chased his little girl along the sand. _

_He quickly caught up with her, scooped Anna up in into his arms, fell onto the wet sand and began tickling her._

_After a short while he stopped, sat Anna on his lap and cradled her. He smiled, looked down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Anna. I love you so much…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I'm never going to have days like that with Anna again. Now Nathan will now be the one to—"

"Stop it Lucas!" Peyton yelled out, interrupting. "Nathan is not going to take YOUR place in OUR daughter's life, do you hear me?! HE WON'T! So stop talking like he will be!"

Lucas slammed the photo album shut, stood up and tossed it. "Yeah well you need to stop talking so damn naively because if all of that were true Nathan would have backed off by now but he hasn't!"

Peyton blinked back her tears and nodded. "But he will, you know why?"

She walked up closer to him, placed her hand on his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. "Because no matter how hard Nathan might want to be Anna's dad he's going to realize that…there's only one guy that she will ever see as her daddy and that guy is you Lucas. It's you."

"Yeah well…I'm not so sure about that."

Lucas removed his wife's hand from his face, brushed passed her and exited the office. Moments later she heard him slam the guest bedroom door shut.

Peyton sighed and let the tears that had been building up in her eyes fall down her cheeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bunny!"

Nathan smiled down at the little girl in his arms. "Yeah, that's Jamie's bunny Chester. Do you want to pet him?"

Anna licked her red popsicle and nodded. "Yah."

Nathan shifted Anna into his right arm, opened up the cage, took Anna's left hand and slowly brushed it over the rabbit's fluffy back.

Anna smiled and stared at Chester in awe.

Just then Jamie, who had been locked up in his room for the past couple of hours, shouted downstairs to Nathan and Haley. "Dad! Mom! Come here I want to show you something!"

Haley emerged into the family room from the kitchen and took Anna from Nathan. "What do you think Jamie wants us to see?"

"I don't know." Nathan said as he closed up Chester's cage and picked it up from off the end table. "Let's go find out."

Nathan, Haley, and Anna then headed upstairs toward Jamie's room.

"So what is it that you're dying to show us?" Nathan asked as the three made their way into his son's room.

Jamie hopped out of his desk seat and showed his parents what he had been so diligently working on. "It's my family tree collage project. I'm finally done."

Haley took a closer look at her son's work. "This is so cool Jamie."

"Yeah it is." Nathan said as he placed Chester's cage down on Jamie's dresser and took a closer look himself. "How in the world did you manage to do such a good job with one hand?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. By taking my time I guess."

Nathan nodded. "Well it looks fantastic."

"I agree." Haley said as she handed Anna over to Nathan and sat down on her son's bed. "But I can't believe you used that photo of me in that stupid Grease get up Brooke put me in on Halloween that one year back in high school."

"I used all the pictures that I could find and I included everybody." Jamie said as he held the poster board up higher and began pointing. "I have one of you two on your wedding day…one of me with Aunt Brooke…one of Aunt Karen with Lily…one of Nanny Deb…one of Aunt Peyton dressed up as that angel of death and—"

"Dada! Dada!" Anna said pointing to a photo of her and Lucas.

Nathan glanced over at Haley and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, but said nothing.

Jamie held up the poster closer to Anna. "Yeah, that's you and Uncle Lucas that day we all went to the beach together."

Jamie began to think back. "We all had so much fun that day didn't we Dad?"

Nathan remained quiet and let his mind wander…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Jamie!" Nathan called out to his son. "Where are you going?"_

_His son shouted out to him from afar. "I'm going to boogie board with Aunt Brooke and Julian!"_

_Nathan wiggled around in the sand. "But you buried me! Aren't you going to help dig me out first?"_

_Jamie pondered, but only briefly. "Maybe later!" He yelled out as he ran into the water._

_Lucas, who was sitting nearby on a beach towel underneath an umbrella with Anna, began chuckling. _

_Nathan shot him a dirty look. "Not funny. Jamie he…he buried me so good. I really can't get out."_

_"Well I would help you but—"_

_"Dada!" Anna shouted out, interrupting._

_Lucas stopped talking for a minute as he chomped down on a cheerio that Anna fed him. "As you can see I'm a little busy at the moment."_

_Nathan smiled softly as he watched a smiley Anna, with a bag of cheerios in her hands, alternate back and forth between feeding herself and Lucas._

_She popped one cheerio into her mouth and then held one up to him._

_"Another one for me?"_

_Anna grinned and nodded. _

_Lucas ate the cheerio and then took the little girl into his arms and began tickling her._

_He eventually fell down onto his back and a giggly Anna dropped her bag of cheerios and climbed on top of Lucas. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dad, did you hear me?"

Jamie's words caused Nathan to snap back to the present. "Sorry son, what did you say?"

"I asked if you thought that day we all went to the beach was fun."

Nathan pondered long and hard before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah it…was."

The room soon filled with silence for a long while before Anna finally broke it by shouting and pointing at a picture of Lucas and Peyton. "Dada! Mama!"

Jamie looked at the photo she was pointing to and smiled. "Yeah, that's a picture of your Mom and Dad at my kindergarten graduation."

Anna grinned, leaned her head closer to the poster board, took her left pointer finger and placed it on the photo and repeated. "Dada. Mama."

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. "Can you take her for a minute? I uh…I need to…yeah…"

He let his voice trail as he handed Anna over to Haley and quickly exited the room.

Jamie carefully placed his family tree collage on the floor and plopped down on his bed next to his mother. "Is Dad okay?"

Haley sighed. "I don't know bud. I don't know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm…n—never going…to get this thing together!" a teary-eyed Peyton said to herself as she looked at all of the scattered bed parts in front of her.

Just then Peyton heard a knock on the front door. She got up, tried her best to wipe away her tears and went to answer the door. She opened it up and saw Brooke and Julian standing before her.

Brooke fixed her lips to speak but stopped once noticing the tears Peyton was tying so desperately to prevent from falling.

Brooke took her best friend into her arms. "Oh Peyton..."

"E—everything's…such a…mess Brooke." Peyton stuttered out as she cried.

She broke away from her friend's embrace, walked back over to her pile of loose parts in the living room and began fiddling around with them. "Lucas he…he just shuts me out and sits upstairs and stares…at…p—pictures of him and Anna all day long."

Peyton shook her head in frustration. "I know that he's hurting and I'm trying…r---really hard to be patient with him and to be there for him but…I'm hurting too and I'm…really starting to lose it myself! I mean…I have a husband who hardly talks to me anymore! And worst of all I have a daughter to take care of practically all by myself because Lucas is too devastated to do anything other than sit around and sulk!"

Brooke walked over to Peyton, sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her. "Peyton I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I…I don't know h—how much longer I can live like this." Peyton said in between sniffles. "I really don't. "

The blonde paused momentarily before continuing. "This whole situation is so….frustrating and devastating. It…it makes me sick to my stomach just t—thinking about everything. Literally, my head's been pounding for days and I feel so incredibly nauseous."

"Peyton, you're stressing yourself out." Brooke said to her friend. "I…I really think you should go upstairs and rest for a little while."

Peyton shook her head. "I can't. Anna she's….been climbing out of her crib so I bought her this toddler bed that I need to finish putting together TODAY because I don't feel comfortable laying her down in that crib at night anymore. Besides, Nathan's going to be dropping Anna off soon and I have to watch her."

"Julian and I will watch Anna."

"And we'll put together the bed for you." Julian added, walking over to the girls. "So please Peyton…go upstairs and lay down for a while. Brooke and I will take care of things for you while you're getting some much needed rest."

Peyton looked back and forth between Brooke and Julian for a long while before sighing and nodding. "Okay, I'll…take a little nap."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes and got up. "Thanks you guys. Thank you."

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "Don't thank us. It's the least we could do."

Peyton gave Brooke and Julian a half-hearted smile before eventually walking over to the staircase and heading off upstairs to go lay down.

Julian sighed, sat down on the carpet next to Brooke and started to look over the directions. He picked up a couple of parts. "Can you hand me the screwdriver?"

"I feel so bad for them." Brooke said as she passed Julian the screwdriver.

"Me too." Julian said as he began assembling. "Nathan he…he needs to just let Anna go. He's being so incredibly selfish."

"I'm being what?"

Brooke and Julian turned around and saw Nathan, with a sleeping Anna in his arms, standing by the front door.

Brooke stared back and forth between the two guys for a long while before she finally sat up, walked up to Nathan and took Anna from him. "Peyton's…resting so let me take her up to her room and lay her down in her uh…playpen I guess."

She and Anna then headed off upstairs.

Nathan shook his head and walked up to Julian. "Me wanting to spend quality time with Anna makes me selfish?"

Julian shook his head. "No, trying to take the place of her father makes you selfish."

Nathan sighed. "That's…that's not what I'm actively…trying to do."

"But it's what you want to do, right?"

Nathan stared at Julian but said nothing.

"Brooke and I found Peyton absolutely hysterical not long before you got here." Julian said as he sat back down on the carpet and resumed his work. "You…you're really hurting both her and Lucas so much, you know that?"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, I know. But Anna…she's my number one concern and—"

"I don't think she is." Julian said interrupting. He got up and looked at Nathan. "Because if you really cared about Anna you wouldn't be destroying her family and you wouldn't be so unwilling to step aside and let Lucas, the man who's loved her and been their for her from the beginning, continue to be her father as you know deep down in your heart that Anna will NEVER see any other man as her father BUT Lucas."

Nathan sighed. "You…you don't…know that—"

"Yes I do." Julian said cutting him off. "And you and I…we both know that while Anna might like hanging out with you, you're not the one she's going to turn to when she really needs someone. That'll be Lucas."

The two gazed at each other for a long while in silence before Julian once again plopped down on the floor.

"You putting your own needs and wants over doing what's best for Anna makes you selfish." He said as he stared down at the directions before him. "And KNOWING that you're putting Peyton, your brother, that little girl…their FAMILY through such anguish makes you kind of heartless too, don't you think?"

Julian continued to work on Anna's bed, leaving a shocked Nathan at a loss for words.

Not really knowing what to say or what else to do, Nathan headed for the front door and exited the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I've definitely written better but I still think this chapter turned out alright. Okay so anyways…this update can be summed up in one word: INTENSE. So much is going! It looks like Lucas is continuing to wallow in sorrow…by himself…leaving Peyton, who's devastated by everything as well, to take care of the house and Anna practically all alone. She's about to lose it herself and seeing that Brooke and Julian step up and try to help her as best they can by watching Anna for her and putting together the toddler bed. While working Julian express his thoughts on the situation and Nathan walks in and hears him. Julian holds his ground though an tells Nathan exactly what he thinks: that Nathan's being selfish for trying to have Anna as his when Lucas has been the one she's loved and looked to as a father for all this time. He also says he's being kind of heartless for knowing that he's putting the other Scott family through such pain, but still won't step aside. Julian's blunt honesty leaves Nathan speechless. Do you think his words got to him? What about Jamie's family tree collage? Anna was after all so excited to see photos of Lucas, her "Dada." Hmm…I don't know. I guess you'll have to wait until next time to find out! And that may be soon because this fic is almost done and I think I'm going to stick with it until it is done because…well I'm desperate to finish one of my stories! Please review with your thoughts/predictions…the more I see the faster I'll post again! – Jasmine **

**Still to come…**

**"Oh my God she's burning up!"**


	16. She Will Be Loved, Part I

**She Will Be Loved, Part I **

A/N: So it's been like FOREVER since I last updated this story! I'm sorry…I've just been preoccupied with my other fics and wasn't really giving this one the attention that it deserves. But its sooo close to being done and I'm determined to finish it for you guys! So here it is…the second to last chapter. I hope you all like it! – Jasmine

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan slowly pulled his car into his driveway, put his car into park and turned it off. He then sat there quietly and started to let his mind drift…

"_You putting your own needs and wants over doing what's best for Anna makes you selfish. And KNOWING that you're putting your brother, Peyton and that little girl…their FAMILY through such anguish makes you kind of heartless too, don't you think?"_

Nathan's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock on his car window from Jamie. Nathan turned to his left and rolled the window down.

"Dad, why are you just sitting here?" Jamie asked him. "Come on in…mom ordered pizza for dinner!"

Nathan nodded. "Alright I'm coming."

Jamie nodded and hurried off back into the house. Nathan rolled the window up and remained sitting in the car for a few minutes longer, his mind once again started to drift back to Julian's comments and the harsh words he dished out to Nathan kept replaying in his head.

"_Selfish. Heartless. Selfish. Heartless. Selfish. Heartless."_

Nathan just sat there listening for a long while before finally opening up the door, getting out and heading toward the front door of his house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Later that night…_

A restless Nathan stirred around in bed…

"_I—I want m--my training…w--wheels…back o--on." Anna said in between sniffles._

_Lucas nodded his head slowly. "If you want me to put them back on for you I will. But…I know you can ride your bike without them."_

"_No I can't." Anna said disagreeing. "I'll fall again."_

"_No you won't." Lucas said staring into his daughter's eyes. "I won't let you fall next time because I won't let you go until you tell me you're ready. That is…if you want to try again."_

_Anna contemplated the decision for a long while before asking. "You really think I can do it?"_

_Lucas took his thumbs and wiped away her tears. "No I don't think you can do it. I KNOW you can do it."_

_Anna looked up at her father. "I want to give it another try."_

_Lucas smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."_

_Anna hopped off of Lucas's lap and the two headed off outside. She picked up her bike and quickly got on it. Lucas took his position behind her._

"_Ok, you ready?" He asked looking down at his little girl._

_The curly haired blonde nodded her head. "Ready."_

_Lucas slowly began pushing Anna from behind as she began to pedal and ride down the sidewalk._

"_Daddy, let go."_

"_You sure?" _

_Anna nodded her head. "Yes, let go!"_

"_Are you positive?" Lucas asked, seeking even more confirmation._

"_LET GO!"_

_Lucas let go and watched as Anna glided down the sidewalk effortlessly. Lucas grinned and looked on proudly. _

_A few moments later, Anna turned her bike around and began pedaling back toward Lucas. She stopped her bike, took off her helmet, hopped off and jumped into her father's arms._

"_I did it! I did it!" the little girl yelled out excitedly._

"_Yes, you did it!" Lucas said as hugged Anna tightly. "I always knew you could."_

"_But I couldn't have done it without you." Anna said as she laid her head on Lucas's chest. "Daddy, I love you."_

_Lucas kissed his daughter's cheek and smiled down at her. "I love you too Anna. I love you so much..."_

Nathan quickly popped up as he heard the alarm clock go off on the nightstand beside him. He slowly reached over to the clock and turned it off.

Nathan sat up in his empty bed and stared blankly off into space for a long while before slowly climbing out of bed, heading out of the room and into the kitchen where he found Jamie eating cereal at the table.

"Hey Dad." Jamie said as he scooped a big spoonful of frosted flakes into his mouth.

"Morning Jamie." Nathan said somewhat groggily as he grabbed an empty bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets, sat down next Jamie and poured himself some cereal. "Where's your mother?"

"In Charlotte helping Aunt Quinn house hunt."

Nathan nodded. "That's right. I forgot. So…I guess it's just me and you today."

Jamie nodded and then took one last spoonful of cereal before hopping out of his chair and placing his empty bowl into the sink. "Do you think we can build the tree house today?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. As soon as I'm finished eating and get dressed."

Jamie grinned. "Ok, well hurry up! I'll go get the toolbox and wait for you outside!" He then hurried off.

Nathan picked up the milk carton on the table, poured it into his bowl, placed it back down and began eating.

A few minutes later, just as he was finishing up, Jamie came running back into the kitchen.

"I looked all over the garage for the toolbox." Jamie said to him. "But it's not there."

Nathan scratched his head in confusion. "It…has to be in there. I don't know where else…"

He let his voice trail off as he suddenly remembered where it was. Nathan sighed. "It's at your Uncle Lucas's. I let him borrow it a while back and never got it back from him."

"Can we go over to his house and get it?" Jamie asked hopefully.

With Julian's words regarding the Anna situation still fresh in his mind, Lucas's house was the last place Nathan wanted to be but he could see how badly Jamie wanted to build the tree house and relented. "Yeah we can go get it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming!" Lucas shouted as he made his way over to his front door.

Once he reached it he opened the door up and saw Nathan and Jamie standing before him.

"Hi Uncle Lucas."

"Hey Jamie." Lucas gave his nephew a half-hearted smile. "I…haven't seen you in a while. How you been?"

"Good."

Lucas nodded. "That's good. So…what brings you by so early?"

"Dad and I our finally building the tree house!" Jamie said excitedly. "But we need our toolbox to do it and he said that he let you borrow it."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah it's in my garage."

"I'll get it!" Jamie shouted as he ran into the house, brushed pass Lucas and headed toward the garage.

Lucas and Nathan stood quietly by the door as they waited for Jamie to return. After standing a long while in an uncomfortable silence Nathan finally spoke up. "Home alone?"

"Peyton's….out with Brooke." Lucas said to him. "But Anna's here. She's upstairs sleeping."

Nathan slowly nodded his head and just as he fixed his mouth to speak the two heard loud eardrum shattering cries coming from upstairs.

The two looked at each other and then quickly jetted toward the stairs and into Anna's bedroom where they found the little girl standing up in her playpen hysterically crying.

Lucas and Nathan ran over to her and Anna reached out her arms to Lucas.

Nathan watched as Lucas picked Anna up.

"What's the matter banana?" Lucas said to her as felt the little girl's forehead. "Oh my God, she's burning up! Nathan go get the thermometer from the bathroom!"

Nathan nodded and quickly exited the room. He tore the bathroom apart looking for the thermometer but couldn't find it and headed back toward Anna's room.

"I can't find it!" He said to his brother.

Lucas hands Anna over to Nathan and then runs out in search of the thermometer.

"It's okay Anna." Nathan said as he tried to comfort the little girl, who started screeching even louder once Lucas left the room. "You're going to be okay."

Just then Jamie entered into the room. "What's going on? What's wrong with Anna?"

Nathan shook his head and began walking frantically around the room. "I…I don't know!" He then walked back over to her playpen, picked up her bear, tried to hand it to her but Anna refused it and flung it across the room.

Jamie then reached in, grabbed her rabbit and gave it to her. Anna accepted it and clutched onto her stuffed bunny but continued balling and began wiggling around in Nathan's arms in an attempt to get away from him.

"I think she wants Uncle Lucas." Jamie said to his dad.

Nathan looked down at Jamie and then sighed. "I think you're right."

Just as Nathan fixed his mouth to call out for Lucas his brother came running back into the room empty handed.

"I don't know where it is…" Lucas began as he took Anna, who was reaching out to him, from his brother. "But it's gotta be her liver acting up again. Let's just bring her to the hospital!"

Lucas then jetted out of the room and Nathan and Jamie followed closely behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haley's eyes scanned the hospital halls in search of her husband, who she quickly found standing a few feet away from what she assumed was Anna's hospital room.

Haley made her way over to him. "How is she?" She asked as she looked into the room's window and saw Peyton engaged in conversation with the doctor and Lucas sitting down nearby holding Anna, appearing to be listening intently to the conversation.

"Her liver's starting…to fail again." Nathan responded, his eyes fixated on the clipboard and medical paperwork in front of him. "Anna needs the transplant and the operation needs to happen today."

An overtly concerned Nathan hastily signed his signature on the bottom of the front page, looked up at Haley, then over at Anna and then redirected his attention back onto Haley once more. "The transplant…it'll work, right?" He asked worriedly. "I mean…it HAS to. It has to work."

"Anna's going to be fine Nathan." Haley said as she wrapped her arms her husband in an effort to comfort him. "She'll be fine. Believe that."

Nathan took in a deep breath and then nodded.

The two stood together for a bit longer before Nathan gently removed himself from Haley's hold. "I umm…need to find a nurse and give these to her—"

"I'll do it." Haley said as she took the papers from Nathan. "You stay here."

He nodded and then watched as Haley walked off around the corner. He then redirected his attention back onto the room. He sighed at the of Anna, sitting very still and quietly on Lucas's lap, resting her head on his chest and clutching her bunny tightly in her left hand.

"How is she?"

Nathan turned around and saw his mother standing before him.

"Not good." He took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then returned his gaze to Anna. "She needs the liver transplant."

Nathan slowly walked away from the window and took a seat in a nearby chair in the empty chair. "I'm so scared for her mom. What…what if her body rejects the portion of my liver that they give her? W—what if something goes wrong…d—during the procedure? What if—"

"Honey, you've got to stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen and think positively." Deb said cutting him off. She then took a seat next to him. "Your surgery's going to go well. Anna's will go well and everything will be okay."

Nathan sighed and shook his head in disagreement. "No, everything still won't be okay. Things weren't okay before her relapse and they're not going to be in the future until this…whole paternity situation is figured out."

Nathan returned his gaze onto Anna and then asked his mom, "How did you feel when I told you I wanted to emancipate myself?"

Deb quickly shifted her attention from Nathan to Anna and then back onto her son once more. "Like a failure…a failure as a mother. I used to think all the time…if I had just been the kind of mother that I was supposed to be then…maybe you wouldn't have wanted to do it. But I wasn't and you did it and—"

"You weren't a bad mother." He said interrupting.

Deb sighed. "Yeah well, you and I both know that I could have been a whole hell of a lot better than I was. But since I wasn't I knew that I…had to let you go through with the emancipation and not fight with you about it. Because as much as it hurt to see you want to legally free yourself from me I…I knew it's what you needed…that it would be best for you so I…I let you go."

Nathan remained quiet for a long while as he absorbed his mother's words. He then sighed and began speaking again. "Right before Lucas and I brought her to the hospital Anna she…she had to be in so much pain because she was just screaming and crying her eyes out…and the only person that she wanted comforting her was Lucas. She…she didn't want me anywhere near her."

Deb sighed. "And that really hurt you didn't it?"

Nathan slowly nodded. "More than you know."

Deb remained quiet but her arms around her son in an effort to comfort him.

"This situation…really sucks." Nathan said as he grew teary-eyed. "I…I know everyone just wants me to back off but she's…she's my daughter and…God this is so hard…"

He let his voice trail off and just sat there quietly staring at Anna.

Deb took her gaze away from Nathan and turned her attention onto Anna as well. "I know it is. I know."

Nathan looked back over at his mother. "I need you to tell me what I should do. Should I keep trying to be her dad or…should I just let her go?"

Deb returned her gaze back onto her son and shook her head. "I can't answer that question for you."

"But you…you could at least give me your opinion, can't you?"

Deb sighed. "Nathan I think you already know what you want to do. If you didn't you wouldn't have asked me how I felt when you told me you were going to get emancipated. I think you knew how I felt about that situation and why I didn't really fight you against it like I could have through court or...some other means. But you needed to hear me say the words. You needed to hear me tell you that I let you go because it's what I thought was best for you. Just like you think letting go of Anna and letting Lucas raise her is what's best for her."

Nathan slowly nodded his head and let the tears that had been welling up in his eyes fall. "I think that would probably be best for her. It's just…even though I think its best I'm…not sure I can do it."

Deb nodded her head in understanding. "As…terrible as this whole situation is…there's one bright side to it. The guy that has been Anna's father…he isn't just anyone. He's LUCAS. He's your brother."

"The greatest guy I know."

Deb nodded. "One of the sweetest, most compassionate individuals I've ever known. And one who's always been there for you…for Haley and Jamie. Who's always been there for Anna."

Deb paused for a moment and then continued on. "Like I said…this a horrible situation that you've been put in but at least you, unlike some others who have found themselves in somewhat similar situations with strangers, you know the other guy. You….wouldn't be giving her up to just anyone. She'd be with Lucas. You'd still be able to see her all the time. See her learn…grow…and—"

"Be loved." Nathan said cutting her off. He then refocused his attention back onto Anna. "Because I know that with Lucas she will be loved."

Deb slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Nathan sighed, wiped his eyes and continued to stare into Anna's hospital room, where he saw the doctor was busy filling out some form and watched as Lucas scooted over in his chair to make room for Peyton and as the two looked down lovingly at Anna and tried to soothe their sickly little girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So…there it is! I hope you all liked it! Alright so Anna's liver started acting up again and, since Peyton wasn't around, the only one she wanted comforting her was Lucas. That crying incident, in addition to I'm sure Jamie's project, Julian's words, his latest dream of Lucas with Anna and his conversation with Deb has got him thinking that maybe he does need to let Anna go and that it might be best for her. He's just not sure if he's strong enough to do it. So will he be able to? Will Nathan step aside and let the only dad that Anna wants continue to be her dad? What about the surgery? Will it be a success? I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter…which will indeed be the last! As much as I love Reunion and Tears Are Not Enough (which isn't dead, trust me something will be coming for that soon) I really love this story too and as sad as I am to be just about finished with it I'm happy that I will have soon completed a story! So look for the final chapter of this fic and then I'll go back to updating one of the others. Anyways, please read and review! I greatly appreciate them! – Jasmine **

**Next time…**

**Anna gets her new liver…will her body accept it?**

**Lucas receives some surprising news (news that has nothing to do with Anna)**

**Nathan comes to a final decision **

**4 years, 6 months, and 2 days later**


End file.
